Adventure Time x Fairy Tail
Prolog Rok 791, królestwo Fiore, miasto Magnolia, gildia Fairy Tail. Wszyscy od zawsze byli przyzwyczajeni że jak nie w gildii to w mieście albo kraju cos się dzieje, niestety tym razem było inaczej od dawna nikogo nie było w gildii gdyz od trzech tygodni nic się nie działo, nikt nie grodził zniszczeniem miasta, żadnych śladów smoków, od dawna nie naraziła się żadna, nawet mroczna gildia, nie pojawiali się bandyci, przemytnicy nawet mroczni magowie. O dziwo nawet potwory się nie pokazywały, a co najgorsze od bardzo dawna nikt nie natrafił na ślady Zerefa. Orion od dawna nie był tak znudzony, była godzina piąta, więc uznał że głupio by było gdyby poszedł o tak wczesnej godzinie po kogoś z drużyny, a Kage jest na misji co skreśla go z listy osób z którymi nigdy się nie nudzi. Jego jedyną rozrywką było przechadzanie się po cichym mieście. Morska chłodna bryza niosła się w stronę maga, chłopak spojrzał na niebo które było jeszcze poczerwienione od wschodzącego słońca, a na niebie wznosiły się podświetlone przez słońce chmurki. To było piękne, ale nie dla Oriona, kochał on spokój, ale kiedy jeszcze należał do Sea Wing, teraz jest magiem z Fairy Tail i zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do ciągłych szaleństw, co na szczęście nie było trudne w tej gildii. Kiedy wrócił do gildii, z resztą jak się spodziewał, nikogo nie było. Mag zaklął w myślach „Lando!!! Czemu należysz do gildii położonej na drugim końcu królestwa” i zaśmiał się cicho, gdyż wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, zaświecił na niebiesko i przybrał postać orła, który wleciał przez niewielka dziurę na strych, gdzie siedziały inne orły. Ptak zaświecił na niebiesko i znów zmienił się w człowieka, podszedł do biurka, wziął pióro i zaczął pisać list „Drogi Lando…. Dlaczego należysz do gildii która znajduje się taki kawał drogi od mojej. Twój brat i przyjaciel Orion” po napisaniu listu zagwizdał, a na komendę przyleciał piękny złoty orzeł -Do Lando-powiedział, orzeł kiwnął główką, wrzasnął i wyleciał. Mag przez chwilę zastanawiał reakcji brata i dostał napadu głupawki, po chwili się opanował i wymyślił sobie rozrywkę, skoro potrafi otworzyć anime, portal do Edolasu to powinien być w stanie otworzyć portal do innego świata, kiedyś mu to bardzo pomogło -No dobra!- nakręcił się Orion i zaczął otwierać małe animy, po godzinie w powietrzu znajdowało się co najmniej pięćdziesiąt małych portali wyglądem przypominających fioletowe, lewitujące talerze. Chłopak nagle machnął ręką i wszystkie portale zniknęły, machnął ręką w ten sam sposób i pojawiły się następne animy, ale tym razem były dwie. Mag westchnął i zaczął się zastanawiać Czemy to nie działa tak samo w obie strony, macha ręką i zamyka się z pięćdziesiąt, znów macha i otwiera się około pięćdziesięciu, kolejne przemyślenie z serii „Dlaczego?” jak pytanie dlaczego jednorożce wyginęły podobno ten kto zdobędzie róg jednorożca będzie szczęściarzem do końca życia… W tym momencie pomyślał o magii błękitnego orła i zdał sobie sprawę że to niebyły taki głupi pomysł. -Skrzydło błękitnego orła – powiedział Orion a wiatr zaczął wiać w kierunku jego ręki, aż w końcu jego blizna zaświeciła na niebiesko a wraz nią wiatr wokół jego ręki, chłopak skupił się w sobie i jednocześnie użył magii Błękitnego orła i otworzył portal. -Co to do jasnego ciastka jest?! – krzyknął chłopak oglądając stworzony portal, miał wrażenie że serce mu wyskoczy, nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić, był przerażony, miał pustkę w głowie (co strategom nie powinno się zdarzać). Gdy już trochę się opanował z podziwem oglądał swoje arcydzieło, czyli wielki portal wyglądający jak różowy latający gigantyczny placek. Chłopak był podekscytowany miał szeroko otwarte oczy i szeroko rozdziawione usta, cały szczęśliwy że odkrył sposób na otwarcie portalu do innego wymiaru, oprócz edolasu, ale miał wątpliwości co do bezpieczeństwa, „Co jeśli portal został otwarty przez przypadek” ''przemknęło mu przez myśl, następnie odrzucił ją i zamknął portal. Spojrzał na swoją rękę i znów zebrał magię wiatru wokół ręki, wiatr i blizna zaświeciły na niebiesko -Specjalna technika Błękitnego Orła! Nieznany Świat! – portal ponownie się otworzył, taki sam jak wcześniej, a chłopak przez chwile zastanowił się nad nazwą i uznał że jest idealna. Jego kolejnym problemem było to że nic nie wiedział o wymiarze do którego stworzył portal, o animie powiedział mu Mistrz Wings, wiedział ze sam nie może tam wejść, nie zostawi swojej drużyny, jego jedyną nadzieją było wsadzenie tam kogoś, ale nie mógł wymyśleć kogo tam wsadzić. Po godzinie drzwi gildii otworzyły się a przez nie weszli Raffael i Rage. -Są jakieś zadania, strasznie nas korci aby się rozerwać, ale nie mamy pomysłów, Orion są jakieś misje? – spytał się Raffael, niebieskooki blond włosy smoczy zabójca wody, pseudonim „Strażnik mórz” -A może ty masz dla nas jakieś zadanie, Orion?- dodał Rage. Rage to żółty Exceed, który potrafi korzystać z magii wody, a dokładniej z wariantu magii tworzenia, jego ciało jest pokryte niebieskimi, magicznymi tatuażami, które pozwalają mu korzystać z maggi zostały zrobione przez szamanów, przygarnęli exceeda gdy był bardzo mały, wykonywał dla nich misje, które nie zawsze podobały się miejscowym mrocznym gildiom, stąd jego pseudonim „Szamańskie ścierwo” -Co powiecie na miesiąc w innym wymiarze – spytał niepewnie Orion, ale zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami Raff i Rage byli przeszczęśliwi, szczerze się im nie dziwił, sam by tam wskoczył , niestety wiedział że nie zostawi niezwykle masakrycznej drużyny na cały miesiąc, lecz cieszył się ze szczęścia Raffa i Rage’a. Chłopak i jego przyjaciel patrzyli na Oriona z błyskiem w oku. -PEWNIE!!!!- krzyknęli do Oriona, na co mag uśmiechnął się, a czapka lotnika prawie spadła mu z głowy, magowie wody przewidywali co powie Orion -Więc idźcie się spakować, a ja pójdę po zgodę Mistrza… – zanim Orion skończył zdanie Raff i Rage wybiegli z gildii jakby byli wystrzeleni z procy, zostawiając Oriona samego z końcem zdania, które miało brzmieć „Weźcie tylko ciuchy na zmianę, kartki, tusz i pióro a jedzenie to wy tam raczej znajdziecie”, chłopak westchnął, poprawił czapkę i udał się do mistrza. Gdy Raff i Rage znaleźli się w domu przez chwilę się zastanawiali co wziąć ze sobą na wielką wyprawę do TIW (Tajemniczego Innego Wymiaru), aż nagle odezwał się Rage. -Weźmy rzeczy bez których nie moglibyśmy żyć – Raff przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wypowiedzią Rage’a ale wiedział ze jest mądra i zaczął zbierać TBNMŻ (To Bez Czego Nie Można Żyć) czyli: kibelek, wode, krzemienie, talerze, miski, kubki, śpiwory, poduszki, koce, szyby, obrazki i całą górę do niczego nie potrzebnych rzeczy. Gdy przyjaciele się już spakowali (cztery plecaki i 4 torby) wyruszyli z powrotem do gildii. Kiedy już tam byli, Orion, już na nich czekał i załamał się patrząc na pękające w szwach torby i plecaki. -Dlatego powinniście czekać aż dokończę, wystarcza ubrania na zmianę, kartki i pióra. Na szczęście się przygotowałem, Raff trzymaj- siedemnastolatek wziął kurtkę i śmieszną, białą czapkę z uszkami, która od razu nałożył bo strasznie mu się podobała. -Fajna, to gdzie ten portal?- spytał Rage podziwiając czapkę przyjaciela, na to Orion ruchem głowy wskazał strych, co było jednoznaczne z tym że nikt gildii o tym nie wie. Kiedy wszyscy już byli na strychu Orion ponownie użył swej hardcorowej techniki -Specjalna technika Błękitnego Orła! Nieznany Świat! – portal znów się otworzył, ale Raffael i Rage jeszcze długo byli zapatrzeni w Oriona, gdy już się ogarnęli odetchnęli kilka razy głęboko. Gdy już mieli wchodzić Orion ich powstrzymał -Wiecie że możecie stracić magie, pamięć i wygląd? – Raff i Rage patrzyli wkurzeni na Oriona -Teraz nam to mówisz?! – ale spojrzeli na lekko zmieszanego, śmiejącego się Oriona i sami zaczęli się śmiać -Co tam poradzimy sobie- pokrzepił przyjaciela Raff . Przyjaciele pożegnali się z Orionem i stanęli przed portalem odetchnęli głęboko -Jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki- dopytywał się Rage, ale Orion zaprzeczył i uśmiechnął się, Magowie wody weszli do portalu, ale w środku doszedł ich głos Oriona -POWODZENIA CHŁOPAKI!!!.- Od razu zrobiło im się raźniej i dziarsko szli przez różowy tunel, nagle coś się stało, przyjaciele zostali rozdzieleni, trafili w różne miejsca, a po drodze czuli się dziwnie, czuli ze coś się zmienia. Dla Rage’a nagle zrobiło się cicho, ciemno i ciepło, ale po kilku minutach głośno, jasno i zimno. Nie lepszy los spotka Raffa, obudził się goły a jedyne ciepło dawała mu czapka od Oriona, próbował zawołać Rege’a ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się krzyk tylko płacz, próbował wstać, ale nic to nie dało, był za słaby, ale po całym dniu płaczu ktoś się pojawił, były to dwie osoby, nawet nie osoby, a dwa żółte, gadające, chodzące na dwóch nogach psy, te psy wychowały go jak własnego syna Rozdział I Kraina Ooo, świat pełen cudów, dziwów, magii, duchów, zombie, chodzących cukierków, królewien, książąt, królów, potworów i czego tam sobie jeszcze życzysz (jeszcze frytki do tego XD) Dwie postacie przemierzały stare i zniszczone miasto porośnięte mchem, pnączami, trawą i innymi roślinami. Nagle, na oko wyglądający jak dziesięciolatek, chłopiec odezwał się do towarzysza -Jak myślisz kiedy znajdziemy dom, Jake? – jego towarzysz, czyli żółty, chodzący na dwóch nogach, gadający buldog, który zamyślił się i podrapał się po głowie. -Czy, mamy jakieś konkretne wymagania?- spytał pies przyjaciela, chłopiec zamyślił się i zaczął rysować w głowie plan wymarzonego domu … ale nie wychodziło mu to więc zaczął sobie wyobrażać sytuacje w jakich powinien sprawdzić się taki dom. -MEGA! Taki z którego byśmy wypatrywali niebezpieczeństwa i przygody! Czyli najlepiej gdyby to była jakaś równina… Jake, jak sądzisz? – pies przez chwilę potakiwał w zamyśleniu głową i ale zamiast planów domu wyobrażał sobie spaghetti, pizze i inne niezdrowe jedzenie. Kiedy przechodzili obok zniszczonego, z powybijanymi szybami, poobrywaną blachą, zielono czarnego samolotu wojskowego. W tym momencie chłopiec zaczął wygwizdywać jakąś melodię, a pies zamknął oczy i potrząsał głową w lewo i w prawo, kiedy ktoś krzyknął -Pomocy! Nie mogę stąd wyjść! Ktoś tam jest?! Ratunku!- nagle chłopiec i pies zaczęli nasłuchiwać skąd pochodzi ten wysoki, z odrobiną azjatyckiego akcentu dźwięk -Gdzie jesteś?!- krzyknął Jake -W samolocie! – odezwał się głos, a chłopiec zobaczył że między blachami jest jakieś pudło, machające nogami, przyjaciele od razu chwycili je i wyciągnęli. -Dziękuję wam jestem BMO. A wy jak się nazywacie? – spytał robot, wyglądający jak stalowe pudło z twarzą na monitorze i całą masą kolorowych guziczków. -Jestem człowiek Finn -A ja pies Jake i szukamy domu, wiesz gdzie możemy znaleźć jakiś fajny dom? – spytał a BMO zaczął się zastanawiać a na ekraniku zamiast twarzy pojawiła się klepsydra, gdy piasek już się przesypał, klepsydra się odwróciła i tak jeszcze kilka razy, aż klepsydra zniknęła i pojawiła się żarówka Tak, pamiętam, domek na drzewie! Znajduje się na równinie, ale to kawał drogi stąd – przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i odwrócili się od BMO, zaczęli dyskutować na temat togo czy dane od tego małego pudełka są godne zaufania, ale nie mieli wyjścia i zgodzili się na propozycję robocika. Ruszyli przez zniszczone miasto, ale co chłopcu się nie zgadzało, według niego w mieście, nawet zniszczonym nie powinno być aż tak cicho. Finn wsłuchiwał się w głuchą ciszę aby zrozumieć dlaczego nawet ptaki nie śpiewają. Budynki wyglądały złowieszczo a pod nogami szeleściły strzępki gazet i liście, a czasami słychać było drobne metalowe części turlające się pod wpływem kopnięcia. Lekki chłodny wiaterek wiał z południa i niósł słodki zapach trawy, kwiatów i strasznie dziwny przesłodzony zapach starych, stęchłych, dawno po terminie cukierków. Jake czół ten zapach zaraz po wejściu do miasta ale nie chciał martwić przyjaciela, kto jak kto ale Finn wszystko co podejrzane od razu chciał sprawdzać. Normalnie nawet tona takich cukierków nie pachniałaby aż tak bardzo, a dla człowieka nawet całe miasto. Szli dość długo a ich nosy nadal się do tego zapachu nie przystosowały, co było nie normalne. -Idę sprawdzić co to tak śmierdzi. – powiedział człowiek nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać od śledztwa, Jake westchnął tylko, wiedział że próba przekonania go że to głupi pomysł to jeszcze głupszy pomysł, słowa bo do niego nie docierały, a szansa że w ogóle coś zrozumie wynosiła 1/10000000000 więc nawet nie spróbował. Chłopak skręcił w najbliższą uliczkę, a pies za nim, BMO tylko się nie ruszył i krzyknął - NIE IDŹCIE TAM, BO 'ONI' WAS DOPADNĄŁ!!!- chłopak i pies zawrócili by zrozumieć o co chodziło temu gadającemu pudełku. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Finn -Jacy 'ONI '? – robocik powiedział że nie wie czym są jest ale są straszni i groźni, oraz zmieniają innych w potwory. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się, znakomicie się rozumieli. Następnie z gwiazdkami w oczach spojrzeli na robota, psychotycznie się uśmiechając. Chłopiec i jego przyjaciel ruszyli uliczką między blokami, przyjaciele zaglądali w każdą alejkę w poszukiwaniu 'NICH, ale nigdzie nie mogli ''ICH'' znaleźć. Kiedy znudził się im widok kruszejącego i walącego się miasta stracili nadzieję że nigdy nie będą w stanie ''ICH'' znaleźć, czymkolwiek ''ONI'' są, aż w końcu Jake’owi coś się przypomniało - Młody! Przecież ja mam niespotykanie wrażliwy węch, po prostu ''ICH'' wywęszę! – Finnowi ten pomysł się podobał wiedział że tak łatwiej ''ICH'' znajdą a dowodem na to było to że jego zielony plecak zaczął się niespokojnie poruszać, a z jego wnętrza wydobywał się zduszony głos. Przyjaciele zaśmiali się i ruszyli za nosem Jake’a. W dradze chłopak znalazł na małej górce śmieci malutki komputerek na którym pisało ''”Jeśli chcesz zmienić głos to przyłóż mnie do ust i naciśnij guzik” ''chłopak nie mogąc się powstrzymać wziął komputerek i postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją i zaczął gadać w głosem robota, lecz to mu nie wystarczyło i zaczął krzyczeć, a jego plecak niezwykle nerwowo się poruszał. Po krótkiej chwili ze wszystkich stron przyjaciół otoczyli ''ONI ''Finn tak się zdziwił na nich widok, że aż połknął komputerek, gdy przyzwyczaił się do widoku przeciwnika uśmiechnął się na myśl że będzie miał okazje z kimś powalczyć, ale mina mu zrzedła gdy nagle pojawiło się ''ICH ''więcej. Nagle plecak odezwał się głosem BMO - Wiejcie!!! – nie trzeba było im tego dwa razy powtarzać Jake rozciągnął się i złapał przednimi łapami za najbliższy budynek tworząc most dla Finna, chłopiec od razu wszedł na niego, gdy był już na górze. Złapał pierwszy lepszy miecz i skoczył na następny budynek (był on ciut niżej w dodatku bardzo blisko więc dla człowieka nie było to trudne). Człowiek rozejrzał się, aby znaleźć najlepszą drogę na przedmieścia, gdy ją znalazł zawołał przyjaciela i pokazał mu drogę bez ''NICH. Pies rozciągnął się do następnego budynku i następnego i następnego. Kiedy już wystarczająco oddalili się od miasta Finn zdjął plecak i wyciągną z niego obrażonego BMO, nasi bohaterowie się zmieszali i przeprosili, komputerek wciąż mierzył ich wzrokiem i westchnął - Teraz przynajmniej wiecie że powinniście mnie słuchać – nagle humor całej trójki się poprawił. Był późny wieczór, księżyc wschodził z jednej strony, a słońce zachodziło z drugiej, niebo podzieliło się na dwie części, jedna połowa szafirowa, druga turkusowa, chmurki na turkusowej połowie były czerwone, a te na szafirowej były fioletowe. Finn i Jake rozbili obóz kilka kilometrów za miastem, w lesie. Jake grał na altówce a Finn rozmawiał z BMO. - Naprawdę? Można na tobie grać w gry?! Odtwarzać muzykę, filmy i ładować komórkę?! BMO jesteś niesamowity!!! – krzyczał podekscytowany Finn i zaczął grać na BMO w jakąś niezwykle wciągającą grę, bo chłopak zignorował nawet niedźwiedzia przechodzącego obok, a jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, kochał on przygody, jak z resztą można było się domyślić. Po kilku godzinach wszyscy zasnęli. Po północy chłopca obudził krzyk. -Jake, BMO, obudźcie się! Ktoś wołał po pomoc! – pies obudził się i od razu włożył komputerkowi baterie. Finn chwycił swój nowy miecz, był to krótki miecz o żółtym zniszczonym i pordzewiałym ostrzu i prostej czarnej rękojeści. Chłopiec wziął BMO i wsadził do plecaka, a pies ruszył za nim. Kiedy znaleźli się głęboko w lesie zobaczyli niewielkie miasteczko, domy były zrobione ze starych, przewalonych drzew, lecz wyglądało inaczej niż powinno, większość domów była pokryta lodem, a cała trawa była zaśnieżona, wielu mieszkańców wyglądało jak lodowe bryły. Pies podbiegł do jednego z niezamrożonych mieszkańców i spytał się - Co tu się u licha stało?! – mieszkaniec opowiedział historię o dziwnym staruchu poszukującym królewien, żadna tam nie mieszkała, więc ten w odwecie zamroził niewielkie miasteczko, a raczej wioskę. Jake od razu powiadomił o tym Finn’a na co ten błyskawicznie się rozkręcił, symbolizował to widoczny błysk w oku chłopca. Pies spytał się jeszcze o kierunek w którym udał się ten staruszek. Pies powiększył się, a chłopak wsiadł mu na grzbiet, Jake nie musiał nawet biec, by poruszać się wystarczająco szybko. Już stąd widać było kogoś szybko poruszającego się po lesie. Pies ruszył za tropem sprawcy, niestety był niewyspany więc szybko się zmniejszył, nawet przygodowego Finn’a ta podróż znużyła, mimo iż odcinek który przeszedł pies nie był aż tak duży, to i tak jak na jeden dziej sporo przeżyli i jednogłośnie postanowili że do poszukiwań wrócą jutro, Jake wytropi tego szalonego starca. Zaraz po wschodzie słońca przyjaciele ruszyli dalszą drogę, za tropem starca, buldogowi nie zajęło dużo czasu na złapanie pierwszego tropu, a następne same się znajdowały. Kiedy zapach stał się wyraźny przyjaciele znajdowali się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, wszędzie był śnieg, i lód. W około wznosiły się ogromne lodowe szczyty, zrobione ze śniegu i lodu. Finn’owi opadła szczęka na widok tego wszystkiego, gdyż nigdy nie sądził że będzie kiedyś w stanie zobaczyć coś tak wielkiego, te szczyty to była najwyższa rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widział. Chłopiec zeskoczył z powiększonego magicznego psa i rozejrzał się za starcem, po dokładnym przebadaniu wzrokiem całego terenu nie zauważył nic podejrzanego, odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i odezwał się do Jake’a - Stary, czy on na pewno tu jest? – pies pociągnął nosem kilkakrotnie i pokazał palcem na niewielki otwór w szczycie najwyższej z lodowych gór. Finn uderzył się ręką w czoło i stwierdził że to było zbyt banalne a on się nie domyślił - To było zbyt banalne a ja się nie domyśliłem!- i poprosił Jake’a by się rozciągnął do tamtego otworu. Kiedy przyjaciele znaleźli się w środku zobaczyli starego, białowłosego mężczyznę w długiej niebieskiej szacie, o jasnoniebieskiej skórze i ze złotą koroną z trzema rubinami, jeden duży, środkowy, i dwa mniejsze, po prawej i po lewej. Finn zmrużył oczy i spiorunował wzrokiem tego staruszka. - Kim jesteście? Czego szukacie?! To mój dom! Idźcie precz! – krzyknął staruch, a jego oczy przybrały groźny wygląd, w około zrobiło się zimniej, a jego dłoń zaświeciła na niebiesko, chłopiec i pies cofnęli się ale wciąż byli gotowi walczyć, Finn ściskał w dłoni złoty pordzewiały miecz, a Jake czekał na moment w którym spokojnie będzie mógł się rozciągnąć. Gdy staruszek zrozumiał że nigdy wcześniej tych gości nie widział spytał - Kim jesteście? Nigdy wcześniej was tu nie widziałem – Jake nerwowo spojrzał na Finna i przecząco potrząsnął głową, na co chłopak kiwnął głową dwa razy i uśmiechną się do przyjaciela, ponownie spojrzał na starca, zmarszczył brwi i powiedział - Jestem człowiek Finn, a to mój przyjaciel i brat pies Jake, a ty kim jesteś i jakim prawem zaatakowałeś tamtą wioskę! – staruszek spojrzał na chłopca jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi, następnie jego twarz się rozjaśniła i pstryknął palcami. - Jestem Lodowy Król Nie mieli królewny, więc postanowiłem… - w tym momencie stopa Finna znalazła się na twarzy Lodowego Króla, a sam król został odrzucony o dobre dwa metry, kiedy doszedł do siebie ani psa ani chłopca nie było. Jak potem było mu dane się domyślić oberwał Tylko za tamtą wioskę. Kiedy Lodowy Król rozmyślał nad tym co się właśnie stało, Finn, Jake i BMO w plecaku byli już daleko za lodowa krainą, śmiejąc się z tego jak łatwo było im się tam dostać i stamtąd wyjść bez specjalnych środków. Chłopiec wsiadł na powiększonego psa i szli przez pół dnia przez rozległą równinę. W drodze Finn wyciągnął BMO z plecaka, komputerowi zajęło trochę czasu aby odnaleźć się w otoczeniu, aż w końcu zorientował się że wie gdzie są - To tutaj! – krzyknął BMO pokazując palcem wielkie drzewo kilka kilometrów od nich, pies spojrzał na drzewo, skręcił w kierunku pokazywanym przez robota i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Nie minęło dużo czasu aby dotarli na miejsce, a chłopiec i jego przyjaciel podziwiali swój nowy dom, gigantyczny dom na drzewie. Kiedy ogarnęli wzrokiem dom wbiegli do środka, a było tam prawie wszystko czego potrzebowali: lodówka, łóżko, szawki, biurko, stół, krzesła…. i inne rzeczy które mogą się przydać. Jake spojrzał na pokój i krzyknął -Zaklepuję największe miejsce – i rzucił się na niewielką szufladę położył się tam i zasnął, Finn nie dziwił się przyjacielowi, poprzedniej i poprzedniej poprzedniej nocy nie wyspali się więc sen był czynnością wskazaną. Chłopak wskoczył pod prysznic przepłukał się i położył się spać, ale zanim zasnął szepnął - To były dobre dwa dni Final I Finn już piętnaście lat jest w Ooo. Przeżył mnóstwo przygód, zdobył wielu przyjaciół i naprawdę wielu wrogów. Został prawdziwym bohaterem, poszukiwaczem przygód, nigdy się nie poddaje, nie ma przygody w której by nie próbowałby swoich sił, uwielbia imprezować i walczyć. Często ratuje królewny i walczy z potworami, bandytami , nieumartymi itd. Chłopca ze snu obudził znany mu, niezwykle wkurzający i znaczący coś złego dźwięk, Finn zerwał się na równe nogi i wyjrzał przez okno, nie mylił się, to był Lodowy Król, śmiał się co nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Chłopiec odwrócił się by zbudzić brata, ale go tam nie było, zbiegł na dół, by go poszukać, lecz nigdzie go nie było, wybiegł na dwór. To co zobaczył rozwścieczyło go i zdziwiło go w tym samym stopniu, Król zamiast iść do królestwa i porwać Balonową, trzymał w ręku zamrożonego Jake’a. Finn wybiegł z powrotem do domu, spędził tam 10 minut i wyszedł w pełnie przygotowany z czerwonym, półtora ręcznym mieczem wykutym z krwi demona. Finn rozejrzał się i stwierdził że Król uciekł, a on musi go gonić, więc wszedł na dach domu i spojrzał przez lunetę, gdy zobaczył swój cel, a zmierzał on w stronę oceanu, zbiegł na dół i udał się w pościg. Gdy chłopiec dogonił go, był już daleko od brzegu, Finn zmarszczył brwi i chwycił za miecz, najwyraźniej spodziewał się tego typu obrotu sprawy, gdyż był on przywiązany do długiego łańcucha, chwycił mocno jedną ręką łańcuch w połowie, a drugą na samym końcu, zakręcił ręką wprawiając łańcuch w ruch, gdy osiągną pełną prędkość, chłopak rzucił nim w króla, niestety nie trafił, Król był już za daleko. Finn wciągnął miecz z powrotem. - Nie ruszaj się frajerze! – krzyknął Finn, i gorączkowo zaczął ogarniać wzrokiem plażę, gdy znalazł to czego szukał podbiegł by zobaczyć w jakim jest stanie. Była to niewielka łódka, drewniana z dwiema ławkami i dwoma wiosłami, była pomalowana na czerwono, lecz w wielu miejscach farby nie było a w innych wyblakła, wiosła wyglądały jakby były zrobione wczoraj, nie tak jak mała, podrapana łódka, ale chłopcu to nie przeszkadzało, nie wydało mu się to dziwne. Finn przetarł dziób łódki by zobaczyć czy niema na nim żadnych dziur, był tam tylko napis „Faza I”, Finn wepchnął łódkę do wody chwycił za wiosła i popłynął w stronę Lodowego Króla. Gdy był już bardzo blisko wstał i z trudem utrzymując równowagę chwycił miecz i zrobił zamach, a Król w tym momencie oddalił się o kilka dobrych metrów. Finn czerwony na twarzy ze wściekłości siadł, chwycił za wiosła i popłyną dalej w kierunku Lodowego Króla. W ten o to sposób Finn spędził dzień, na morzu goniąc Króla, niestety nie udało mu się uratować Jake’a. Następnego dnia Finn ganiał Króla przez puszczę i tak przez cały tydzień, przez który chłopak stracił poczucie czasu, na szczęście, udało mu się uratować Jake’a. Chłopiec odsypiał swoje kiedy obudził go głośny krzyk przyjaciela. - MŁODY! JAKIŚ POTWÓR NISZCZY SŁODKIE KRÓLESTWO!!!!!!! – te słowa zerwały Finna na równe nogi, przebrał się wziął plecak oraz miecz i wybiegł na dwór, gdzie stał pies. Chłopak spojrzał w stronę królestwa i zobaczył zielonego potwora stojącego na szczycie słodkiego drzewa wznoszącego się na środku królestwa, potwór rozłożył skrzydła i ryknął, następnie uniósł głowę w górę, otworzył pysk, a z jego gardła wydobył się słup ognia który leciał ku niebu. Finn zmarszczył brwi i pobiegł w kierunku Królestwa, gdy był na miejscu zobaczył coś co bardzo go zdziwiło wszyscy byli związani, wszyscy słodyczanie ale również wszystkie królewny, wszyscy bandyci, a nawet Marcelina i panna Jednorożek, oraz Lodowy Król. Jake, który był ciut wolniejszy rozejrzał się z podziwem, następnie spojrzał na stwora, na którego Finn już się rzucił, potwór był ogromny, prawie cały był zielony, ale całe podbrzusze było żółte, pysk był podłużny, na jego nosie znajdował się długi róg, podobny do tych dwóch na końcu głowy, oczy były wyłupiaste, a źrenice podłużne. Smok chwycił chłopca i psa i zmierzył ich wzrokiem - Czyli wy jesteście gladiatorami!? Wojownikami co mają ze mną walczyć!? – z gardła bestii wydobył się straszliwy śmiech, następnie rozłożył skrzydła i zleciał z wielkiego drzewa następnie staną na dwóch łapach i oddalił się od królestwa, Finn spojrzał na zdezorientowanego przyjaciela, również był zdziwiony tym co właśnie bestia im powiedziała. Byli już kawałek od słodkiego królestwa gdzie potwór wylądował i wypuścił swe zdobycze. - Czym niby jesteśmy?! – krzyknął Finn wściekły całą tą sytuacją - Jesteście gladiatorami – powiedział z pogardą smok – tymi co mają umrzeć za wampirzyce i różowowłosą – te słowa trafiły ich obu jakby trafił w nich piorun, stwór chciał zabić Marcelinę i Balonową! Ale czemu, przechodziło im przez myśl. Czasu na przemyślenia jednak nie było, gdyż potwór zionął ogniem prosto w miejsce w którym przed chwilą był Finn, ale na szczęście ten odskoczył. - Jestem hydrą, ostatnią hydrą na ziemi! Me imię brzmi Alfa, ale kiedyś znano mnie pod imieniem Gamma czyli trzeci, a że zostałem tylko ja sam stałem się Alfą – stwór ponownie się zaśmiał i ryknął, ogłuszając psa i jego przyjaciela. Pies przez chwilę próbował utrzymać równowagę, ale hydra go uderzyła łapą tak że odleciał na dobre kilka metrów. Gdy Jake przeżył już nieprzyjemne zetknięcie z podłożem wstał i powiększył się do rozmiarów stwora i zaczął się z nim siłować, w tym czasie Finn biegł po kolczastym grzbiecie bestii ku jego głowie. Jake złapał Alfę za głowę osadzoną na długiej szyi tak że aż była napięta, wtedy właśnie Finn po niej biegł, spojrzał na to na czym właśnie stoi, stanął bokiem i podskoczył wystawiając miecz przed siebie, który zrobił swoje, odciął głowę potworowi. Pies złapał chłopca zanim ten zdążył spaść. Głowa z głuchym dźwiękiem zetknęła się z ziemią, a z szyi wyciekła stróżka krwi. Finn odetchnął uniósł miecz w górę, a Jake tańczył taniec zwycięstwa. Ciało hydry zaczęło wydawać dziwny dźwięk, nagle się poruszyło, a z niego wydobyły się trzy identyczne głowy, podobne do tej co przed chwilą Finn odciął. - Zapomniałeś? – spytała lewa głowa - Jestem hydrą – uzupełniła prawa głowa, gdy środkowa zionęła ogniem. Wszystkie głowy wybuchły straszliwym śmiechem, Finn nie wiedział czym jest hydra i popełnił błąd jeszcze raz i odciął wszystkie głowy, sytuacja się powtórzyła i głów było dziewięć. Finn zaklął w myślach, odcięcie tych trzech głów kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, spojrzał na swoje podrapane ręce, nogi i brzuch, ze wszystkich ran ciekła krew. Chłopak stanął, ale po chwili upadł na kolana, był wycieńczony, nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Jake siłował się z potworem, ale też był ranny, wszystkie głowy go gryzły. Szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przechylać się na stronę hydry, ale Jake powiększył swoją łapę i porządnie uderzył stwora w głowy, co niestety go wkurzyło. Wszystkie głowy ryknęły i zionęły ogniem w psa. To stało się szybko, cały Jake dymił, siła ognia odrzuciła go o dobre kilka metrów, a z każdą sekundą robił się co raz mniejszy, gdy już upadł, był naturalnych rozmiarów. Finn patrzył na tą scenę płacząc i cały czas krzycząc - Jake! – chłopiec zebrał się w sobie i z wściekłością rzucił się na Alfę, nie atakował głów, ciął jak popadnie ogon, łapy i rogi na grzbiecie. W powietrzu latały łuski i krew. Finn wpadł w furię, która jeszcze bardziej wkurzyła hydrę. Ogon potwora złapał Finna, krępując mu ręce, bohater, największy bohater w Ooo, był bezbronny. Ogon bestii przycisnął chłopaka do ziemi, z pod jego powiek płynęły łzy, nie chciał umierać, musiał żyć, musiał, przygryzł sobie wargi aby głośno tego nie wykrzyczeć stworowi w pyski. Alfa stanął na dwóch łapach, zacisnął pięść i uderzył w chłopaka dużo mniejszego od tej właśnie pięści, z całej siły dziesięć razy. Smok uniósł chłopaka, stwierdził że nie mógł tego przeżyć i rzucił nim w drzewo, które rozłupało się na dwie części. Bestia ryknęła i udała się w stronę Słodkiego Królestwa, aby wyrównać stare porachunki. Z plecaka Finna wypadła butelka wody, była przedziurawiona i trochę wylało się na twarz chłopca, na co ten, choć niechętnie otworzył oczy. Znów zaczął płakać ''„Nie ma ratunku”, „Królewno Balonowa, Marcelino… przepraszam, nie byłem w stanie was ochronić”, nie wiedział co miał robić, nie chciał dać zginąć najlepszym przyjaciółkom, zamknął oczy i uderzył czołem w ziemię, chciał umrzeć, miał nadzieję że ta hydra go zabije i będzie po wszystkim. Zaśmiał się, nie wiedział, że jest tak słaby, że aż marzy o śmierci, uniósł głowę i to co zobaczył zdziwiło go, bo to najprawdopodobniej uratowało mu życie, butelka wody. Finn wyciągnął po nią zranioną rękę, palcem zatkał dziurę, z trudem podniósł się i usiadł i przez chwilę dumał patrząc na butelkę „Zadziała?, Zawsze działało, ale w moim domu, tym prawdziwym”, to co zobaczył nakłoniło go do podjęcia decyzji, Alfa był już bardzo blisko królestwa. Chłopiec jednym łykiem wypił prawie całą butelkę wody. Poczuł przypływ sił i wstał, ale zawahał się i upadł, zacisną pięści, chwycił miecz i wstał. W drugiej ręce trzymał butelkę z resztkami wody. Lekko utykając podszedł do Jake’a, ukląkł przy nim i wlał mu resztę wody do pyska, nos psa poruszył się, a oczy się otworzyły. - Finn! BRACIE!- krzykną i przyjaciele przytulili się - To nie koniec, Alfa idzie, właśnie teraz, zabić Marcelinę i Balonową! – pies zerwał się na równe nogi, Finn wsiadł na niego, a jego nogi rozciągnęły się. Potwór wszedł do królestwa, gdzie cały czas czekali na niego zakładnicy, w ich oczach malował się strach - Wasi przyjaciele, nie żyją! – powiedziała jedna głowa, a reszta się zaśmiała, wszyscy zakładnicy nie wierzyli w to co powiedział Alfa, niektórzy płakali inni zaprzeczali a jeszcze inni nic nie robili. - CHCIAŁBYŚ! – donośny krzyk dobiegł zza pleców stwora. Z niektórych gardeł stwora wydobyło się gulgotanie, a z innych ryk. Finn stał na Jake’u, przyklękając na prawe kolano, prawą ręką trzymając się grzbietu przyjaciela, a w prawej trzymał miecz. Był ranny, a mimo to wyglądał jakby był w pełni sił. Jake pochylił się i stworzył z miejsca na którym stał chłopiec coś w stylu katapulty, a dokładniej platformie na sprężynie. - NIE POZWOLĘ CI KRZYWDZIĆ MOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ ALFA'!!! JAKE!!!!! – po tym słowie katapulta wystrzeliła Finna. Hydra stanęła na dwóch nogach, zamachnęła się do tyłu, wszystkie głowy cofnęły się, smok zamierzał zionąć ogniem, bardzo potężnym ogniem, Finn wiedział że nie doleci ale może zrobić coś innego. Chłopiec wyciągnął z kieszeni łańcuch i zaczepił go na pazurze miecza i zaczął kręcić koła, następnie zrobił zamach i puścił go. Miecz wbił się głęboko w pierś smoka i już nie groził Ooo. Stwór upadł bez czucia - A…Alfa…., B...Beta….. z-z-z-zaraz się spo-spotkamy… - po tych słowach bestia wyzionęła ducha. Finn z trudem stojąc na nogach, uniósł miecz w górę i krzyknął -WYGARAŁEM! NNIE MA PRZECIWNIKA Z KTÓRYM BYM SOBIE NIE PORADZIŁ!!! - Jake wypuszczał zakładników. Wszyscy zebrali się porozmawiali przez chwile i poszli, wszyscy, słowem nie odzywając się do bohaterów. Pies podszedł do przyjaciela, który najpierw był szczęśliwy, a teraz wyglądał jakby mu ktoś z piersi serce wydarł - Prawie mnie zabił, a oni nawet nie podziękowali – powiedział smutno, gdy pies obejmował go ramieniem wciąż nasłuchując. – chłopiec zdjął plecak i bez słowa zaczął sobie opatrywać większe rany, był przy tym bardzo smutny, a Jake wyczuwał że za chwile przyjaciel się rozpłacze więc jeszcze bardziej nerwowo wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie wszyscy zniknęli. Nagle i niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk gitary basowej, a następnie altówki, pies odetchnął. - Chodź młody, zobaczymy co było powodem tego zamieszania – Jake wstał i pomógł wstać przyjacielowi, szedł powoli, lekko utykając, a to zobaczył zdziwiło go i ucieszyło w tym samym stopniu. Od jednego budynku, do drugiego, rozciągał się wielki napis ''„Wszystkiego najlepszego” a to co Finn czół przed chwilą zniknęło, pojawiła się tylko ulga i radość. Wszyscy podeszli i zaczęli składać życzenia, dziękować za ratunek i pytać się o stan, chłopca to ucieszyło i przytłoczyło w tym samym stopniu. Dostał mnóstwo prezentów, od Balonowej dostał książkę pod tytułem „1001 technik walki” '', od Marceliny, gitarę elektryczną, od Lodowego Króla, pingwina, od Panny Jednorożek, tęczowy klejnot, od Królewny ognia, tarczę wykutą w najszlachetniejszym ogniu, od KGK, puszkę fasoli i masę innych ciekawych przedmiotów. Gdy toast został wzniesiony, odbył się koncert, najwspanialsi muzykanci w Ooo, na jednej scenie, BMO urządził wielki turniej gier, Słoniczka upiekła setki szarlotek (Finn miał taką z sześciu rodzajów jabłek), Królewna Ognia zrobiła wielkiego grilla, a na sam koniec, został wielki, dziesięciowarstwowy tort, oraz, jak z reszta można było się spodziewać, Balonowa i Marcelina kłóciły się praktycznie o wszystko. Finn, jako jubilat siadł na miejscu honorowym, miał w głowie mnóstwo pytań, a o nich chciał porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, tort był pyszny, wszyscy po kolei opowiadali kawały, robili psikusy i w pełni korzystali z tego wspaniałego dnia. Finn zauważył że w tym samym momencie od stołu odeszło kilka osób i zebrało się w tym samym miejscu, chłopiec odetchnął, wstał i udał się do wcześniej wspomnianych osób - Dobra a teraz wszystko mi wyjaśniać! - powiedział stanowczo. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie i uznali że trzeba mu to powiedzieć, byli to: Jake, Balonowa, Marcelina, Królewna Ognia, KGK, Panna Jednorozek, BMO i Lodowy Król. - No dobra Młody, wszystkich co tu widzisz należą do najciaśniejszego grona. - Należą do…. Czego? - Grupy, która była organizatorami tej imprezy, dobra opowiem powoli ze szczegółami. – Tydzień i trzy dni wcześniej. Jake od wczoraj myśli tylko o zbliżającej się imprezie urodzinowej Finna, w tym roku śledztwa mu nie zrobi, bo chłopak od razu by się zorientował, więc musiałby zrobić coś oryginalnego, lecz sam nie dałby rady, więc potrzebował pomocy ze strony najlepszych przyjaciół, chwycił telefon i wykręcił kilka numerów. Po godzinie, w umówionym miejscu, a dokładniej w domu Marceliny zebrało się kilka osób, a dokładniej: Balonowa, KGK, Panna Jednorożek, Marcelina i Jake. Pierwszy odezwał się pies - Zastanawiacie się pewnie, czemu was tu zebrałem? - Nie, przecież wszyscy wiedzą że Finn ma niedługo urodziny – odpowiedziała Marcelina - To czemu to wiemy, ale dlaczego TU? – spytała opryskliwie Balonowa - Bo w lesie zimno, w Słodkim Królestwie Finn bywa bardzo często, a do Panny jest strasznie daleko. – odpowiedział spokojnie Jake, w tym momencie rozległo się głośne pukanie, psa to zdziwiło, nikogo więcej nie zapraszał, a zza drzwi rozległ się znany, wkurzający głos. - Wpuście mnie do środka!!! Widziałem jak tam wszyscy wchodzicie, a mnie nie zaprosiliście!!! – Marcelina uderzyła głowa w stół i nie unosząc jej cicho zaklęła pod nosem. - Wpuścicie mnie bo zacznę głośno płakać!!! – Jake uznał, że najlepiej będzie go wpuścić, bo zniszczy całą naradę, pies o tworzył drzwi, staruszek wszedł do środka i znalazł sobie miejsce między KGK, a Marceliną, naprzeciwko Królewny Balonowej. Jake kontynuował swe przemówienie - Słuchajcie, w zeszłym roku urządziłem mu śledztwo, w tym roku nie mogę, więc proszę was o pomoc w przygotowaniu niezapomnianej imprezy urodzinowej – wszyscy zamilkli i zaczęli dumać, Az nagle odezwała się Panna, Jake zastanowił się nad tym i przetłumaczył to co właśnie powiedziała - Przyjęcie full wypas, grill, wielki tort, koncert, maraton gier, szarlotki i mnóstwo gości – wszyscy uznali że to dobry pomysł - Ale Finn uwielbia walczyć, a poza tym przygotowanie czegoś takiego trzeba byłoby rozpocząć teraz – odezwała się Królewna Ognia, wszyscy umilkli i próbowali znaleźć rozwiązanie tego problemu. - Mogę wykombinować potwora, ale zniknę na jakiś czas, aby go znaleźć – powiedziała cicho Marcelina, Jake’a to ucieszyło, ale wolał się dopyać - To na pewno zły stwór, którego będziemy mogli zabić? I czy będzie potrzebowała pomocy z przyprowadzeniem go tutaj? - Tak to zły do szpiku kości potwór, spoko on pójdzie za mną – Jake zatarł ręce (a raczej łapy) nagle dostał olśnienia i znów się zadumał - Czyli został sprawa odciągnięci Finna na około tydzień od królestwa. – każdy myślał nad sposobem odciągnięci Finna, aż tu nagle odezwał się milczący do tej pory Lodowy Król - Mógłbym kogoś porwać – było to niegłupie, Finn nie odpuściłby Królowi, w dodatku straciłby poczucie czasu, lecz niestety wszyscy byli potrzebni - Przecież Balonowa będzie urządzała przyjecie, więc odpada – to co odpowiedział Król, zaskoczyło go i zaimponowało mu w tym samym stopniu - Mogę porwać ciebie Jake – wszyscy się zgodzili i dopracowali szczegóły, następne dwie godziny. Tydzień i trzy dni później - Widzisz młody, oto cała historia – Finn wdzięcznie spojrzał na przyjaciół i Lodowego Króla, a następnie uśmiechnął się, następnie przypomniał sobie pytanie, które pewnie dręczyło również psa. - Królewno Balonowa, Marcelino, czemu ten stwór chciał was zabić? – dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, chciały uniknąć tego pytania - Po całkiem proste… - zaczęła Marcelina - … walczyłyśmy z nim – dokończyła Królewna Balonowa. Już Finn chciał się spytac o szczegół, gdy Cynamonek zakomunikował że stało się coś dziwnego - Stało się coś dziwnego – zakomunikował słodyczanin, wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie i ruszyli za nim. Przy murze lewitowało coś na kształt różowego, gigantycznego talerza. - To portal – powiedziała Królewna, wampirzyca przewróciła oczami i powiedziała - Jeśli jesteś aż tak mądra to tam wskocz, jeśli prowadzi na słońce, to chciałabym więcej takich portali – Balonowa spojrzała na Marcelinę, następnie spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, a wampirzyca głośno się zaśmiała. Po chwili wszyscy goście pojawili się przy portalu, a Finn i Jake dostali ostrego deja vu i wycofali się - Młody… bracie… czy to jest.. to? – spytał pies a chłopiec tylko westchnął - Wygląda na to że tak… - obaj przejawiali nadmierną radość i za razem smutek. W pewnym momencie wszyscy słodyczanie się cofnęli - Tam się coś porusza!!! – krzyknął ktoś z początku, a w portalu pojawił się cień, sylwetka postaci. Po kilku sekundach z tego lewitującego placka wyszedł człowiek, mniej więcej w wieku Finna, starszy może o rok, był on chudy, ale wysportowany i był średniego wzrostu, miał przyjazne, pełne spokoju oczy i bliznę na oku, trzy kreski, dwie rozłożone tu górę pod kątem 60 stopni, a trzecią idąca prosto od źrenicy, miał on również krótkie czarne włosu, odrobinę wystające spod czapki lotnika. Rozejrzał się on, a następnie się odwrócił i stanęła obok niego druga postać, był to wysoki chłopak o czerwonych, krótkich włosach o budowie przypominającej niebieskookiego chłopaka, miał piękne zielone oczy i ze spokojem i podziwem się rozglądał. - Czy są tu „Strażnik mórz” i „Szamańskie Ścierwo”?! – krzyknął chłopak w czapce lotnika Final II Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dwie osoby, które przeszły przez lewitujący placek oczekiwały na odpowiedź. Bananowa straż w ciągu kilku sekund otoczyła chłopców i celowała w nich dzidy. Pierwszy w czapce lotnika lekko tym zdziwiony uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał z nimi wszystkimi walczyć, co było prawdą, nagle zawiał porywisty wiatr ze wszystkich stron tworzący wokół niebieskookiego niewielkie tornado. Jake nerwowo spojrzał na Finna, a Finn na Jake’a i zaczęli się przepychać na początek tłumu, po kilku chwilach znaleźli się na początku - Chłopaki, nie męczcie się, my ich przejmiemy – powiedział Jake z czystym spokojem i powagą, oraz lekkim uśmiechem, Finn również się uśmiechał. Niebieskooki wpatrywał się w bohaterów i dał znać przyjacielowi że tutaj akurat może się przydać. Siedzący do tej pory czerwono włosy chłopak wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela, Finn na to tylko uśmiechnął się i spytał - Jak się nazywacie? – ich przeciwnicy byli zdziwieni, jako pierwszy odezwał się niebieskooki - Jestem Orion Wings, a wy jak się nazywacie? – pies i chłopiec szczerze się uśmiechnęli - Jestem Raffael Finn Rexus, zwany również „Strażnikiem Mórz” - Jestem Rage Jake Rexus, lub „Szamańskie Ścierwo” – Orion zmierzył ich wzrokiem i nie był pewien czy im wierzyć, sam wprawdzie wiedział, że tutaj mogą inaczej wyglądać, ale żeby aż tak, kota w psa zmieniać. Skupił teraz całą swoją uwagę na Finnie i w oczy rzuciła mu się niedźwiedzia czapka, niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi i zdjął czapkę Finnowi, a następnie zajrzał do środka, odetchnął i sentymentalnie się uśmiechnął. W czapce wyszyty był taki sam znak jaki Orion miał na nadgarstku, był to znak magicznej gildii Fairy Tail. Chłopak oddał Finnowi czapkę i uśmiechnął się - Sorki że wam nie wierzyłem, ale… no wiecie… wyglądacie… - bohaterowie się roześmiali i dali sygnał słodyczanom że nie ma się czego bać, lecz wszyscy byli podenerwowani, nie wiedzieli kim są przybysze i skąd Finn ich zna. Finn i Jake przeprowadzili gości przez tłum i posadzili przy stole, aby wszystko omówić i poznać czerwonowłosego chłopca. Gdy nowoprzybyli i bohaterowie sieli, usiedli wyjątkowo blisko by zrozumieć cokolwiek. - Raff, Rage – odezwał się Orion – poznaj Sate’a Sejta – podali sobie ręce i przywitali się przyjaznym uśmiechem. Raff miał pustkę w głowie, nie ogarniał nic, mimo to cieszy się że widzi starego przyjaciela i nowego z którym też się szybko zaprzyjaźni. - Wyjaśnijcie wszystko od początku – Orion i Sate przez chwilę rozglądali się by namierzyć osobę która to powiedziała ale jej nie zobaczyli, blond włosy bohater zadarł głowę do góry i uśmiechnął się, widząc to przybysze również zadarli głowy i zobaczyli lewitującą nad ich głowami wampirzycę, Marcelinę, co zdziwiło magów, nigdy nie widzieli aby ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek lewitował - No dobra, zacznę od siebie. Nazywam się Raffael Finn Rexus, jestem smoczym zabójcą wody. Smoczyca która mnie wyszkoliła, a za razem moja przybrana matka nazywała się Aqua, została ona zabita przez wrogo nastawionego smoka. Jakiś czas później natknąłem się na Exceeda, magicznego kota, pochodzącego z innego wymiaru, żółtego kota, którego ciało pokryte było niezliczona ilością tatuaży. To właśnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Rage Jake Rexus. Razem wykonywaliśmy zlecenia od pojedynczych gildii w naszym kraju w Fiore. Fiore to magiczny kraj, żyją w nim ludzie posługujący się magią tak jak wcześniej widzieliście u Oriona, wielu ludzi używa magii w celach zarobkowych, inni nazywają ich magami, magowie często decydują się na dołączenie do gildii. Gildia jest zbiorowiskiem ludzi, często jest jak rodzina, ludzie się wspierają, przyjaźnią się ze sobą, w ogóle wszyscy są tam szczęśliwi. Cała nasza czwórka: Ja, Sate, Orion i Jake, należymy do magicznej gildii Fairy Tail. Jesteśmy najsilniejszą gildią w królestwie, mamy sporo budynków na sumieniu, magiczny „rząd” nas nie cierpi, ale jakoś idzie. – wszyscy zamilkli i starali się poukładać wszystko w głowach, nie było to proste, gdyż sama Balonowa to wszystko ledwo ogarnęła i zaraz po tym gdy to zrobiła, odezwała się - Czyli te 15 lat co tu spędziłeś, było kłamstwem? – Finn zastanowił się nad tą kwestią, dla niego to było długie 15 lat, prawie całe jego życie, które spędził w Fiore, jedynie 2 lata różnicy. Nagle uśmiechnął się i powiedział - A w życiu! Dla mnie to był czas w którym mogłem poczuć się prawdziwym bohaterem, bo normalnie to nim do końca nie jestem, faktycznie pomagam ludziom, ale nie bezinteresownie. – po tych słowach Finn odrobinę posmutniał, Orion poklepał go po plecach i spytał - Im wyjaśniłeś, Raff, teraz nam wyjaśnij – mówiąc to wskazał na Sate’a, Finn lekko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się - Tutaj macie nas nazywać Finn i Jake - Dobrze, Finn, wytłumacz mi i Sate’owi to wszystko – Orion ogarnął ruchem ręki wszystkich zebranych. Finn wziął głęboki oddech, bo w sumie nie wiedział od czego zacząć, aż w końcu wpadł na genialny pomysł, opowie to w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak poprzednio wyjaśniał mieszkańcom Ooo - No dobra zacznę od siebie. Jestem człowiek Finn, bohater. Zostałem wychowany przez magiczne psy, byłem ich synem, moim ojcem był Joshua, a matką Margaret, moim bratem został magiczny, żółty pies Jake. Podróżowaliśmy, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy dom w pobliżu. Tutaj w magicznej krainie Ooo. Mimo iż magia jest wszędzie, nie każdy może jej używać. Kraina ta jest zamieszkiwana przez wszystkiego rodzaju stworzenia: słodyczanie, rybo ludzie, wampiry, demony, duchy, ogniowi ludzie, gobliny, domki, nieumarli, wiedźmy, czarodzieje i inni, których nie wymieniłem, za co przepraszam. Ja i Jake, mamy za zadanie ratować królewny przed Lodowym Królem i innych przed potworami. Największym złem jest niejaki Lich, pradawne zło, raz o mało co wszystkich nie zabił ale udało się go nam powstrzymać. Jest potężny i nieśmiertelny, możliwe że tak potężny jak Zeref, a może nawet Acnologia. Zamierzamy go pokonać. Często walczymy, mamy wielu wrogów i naprawdę wielu przyjaciół, przykładem są wszyscy zebrani. – Orion wsłuchiwał się w słowa Finna kiwając głową, zainteresował się tym światem i jego mieszkańcami, gdy bohater skończył opowiadać odezwał się milczący czerwonowłos - W takim razie moja kolej. Jestem Sate, smoczy zabójca pamięci. W gildii jestem ledwie od dwóch tygodni, strasznie często kłócę się z Erzą o wszystko. Oriona poznałem kiedy był na misji, pomogłem mu pokonać kolesia, na którego i ja miałem zlecenie, szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Gdy dziś rano powiedział mi że wysłał przyjaciela do innego wymiaru i że mógł on tam stracić pamięć od razu się z nim tu wybrałem... - Czekaj! – przerwał Finn – Mówisz że gdybym stracił pamięć mógłbyś mi ją przywrócić? – Sate uśmiechnął się - Jak najbardziej! Mogę również sprawić że o czymś zapomnisz – Finn ucieszył się, pociągnął przyjaciela za bluzę, dając mu sygnał aby z nim poszedł, obaj wstali, przepchnęli się przez tłum, aż w końcu doszli do staruszka o niebieskiej skórze, długiej białej brodzie, z koroną na głowie i w szafirowej szacie. Sate zmierzył starca wzrokiem i spytał - Czego właściwie szukam? - Simona Petrikova – odezwał się głos zza pleców obu chłopców, odwrócili się oni i zobaczyli Marcelinę, za nią stali jeszcze Jake i Orion, najwyraźniej wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć jak przebiega „zabieg”. Czerwony Smok, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i dotknął palcem wskazującym czoła Lodowego Króla - Spokojnie, nie zaboli. – Lodowy Król z ciekawością wpatrywał się w Sate’a. - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci: Wizja! Stara Pamięć! – oczy Sate’a zajaśniały na czerwono, po kilku sekundach oczy znów stały się zielone, a następnie przybrał taki wyraz twarzy jakby zastanawiał się nad jakąś niebywałą zagadką - Z całym szacunkiem, ale musiało ci się chyba coś pomylić, to nie jest żaden Simon Petrikov, tylko Lodowy Król – Finn i Jake spojrzeli na niego z pogardą, lecz czerwono włosy nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupił się na wampirzycy, oczy miała pełen łez i malowały się w nich przerażenie i niedowierzenie, gdy już się w miarę opanowała, zniknęła, chłopiec wyczuł że odleciała. Sate nic nie rozumiał, wiedział tylko że zrobił coś strasznego i że musi to natychmiast naprawić. Lekko skołowany spytał tępo wpatrując się w niebo - Co ja właściwie zrobiłem? - Siądź, bo wytłumaczenie tego zajmie mi chwilkę… - odparł blond włosy bohater i wyjaśnił dość szczegółowo, że Lodowy Król i Marcelina kiedyś się znali, ale on tego nie pamięta, po usłyszeniu tej histroii Sate się cofnął, a w jego oczach był wstyd i smutek, błyskawicznie ruszył za wampirzycą. - Przestań, uważam że lepiej by było gdyby była przez chwilkę sama! – krzyknął Finn do pędzącego towarzysza - W takich chwilach nikomu, nawet największemu wrogowi, nie radziłbym być sam ! - odkrzyknął i pobiegł dalej, zostawiając bohatera z pytaniem „Co?”, gdy z zamysleń wyrwał go spokojny Orion poklepując po ramieniu - Kto, jak kto ale Sate wie o tym bardzo dobrze… - Orion streścił Finn’owi w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów przeszłość Sate’a, gdy skończył bohater uśmiechnął się i pomyślał „Powinniście się dogadać”. Sate’owi nie zajęło dużo czasu na dotarcie do groty, był podenerwowany, nie wiedział co ma robić, stanął przed drzwiami domu i wszedł bez pukania, rozejrzał się i poczuł dobrą aurę bijącą od domu, było tam przytulnie. Smoczy zabójca pociągnął kilka razy nosem unosząc głowę do góry, jak pies pragnący złapać pierwszy trop. - Słuchaj przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałem, że to mogłoby cię urazić, po prostu myślałem że się pomyliłaś – nerwowo rozejrzał się i ruszył wciąż pociągając nosem, w końcu z ukosa spojrzał w kąt i westchnął - Inaczej się chyba nie dogadamy… - pięść czerwono włosa z wielką prędkością uderzyła w powietrze, a mimo to chłopak usłyszał głuchy krzyk, a w ścianie powstało drugie wyjście. Sate uśmiechnięty od uch do ucha z pięścią wystawioną w stronę dziury krzyknął - HA! Te twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają! – po tych słowach odskoczył, jak najbardziej odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy jego stopy zetknęły się z podłogą zrobił unik w lewo i znów pięść świsnęła, dał się usłyszeć ten sam zduszony głos, a w ścianie pojawiła się kolejna dziura. Sate skakał i uderzał tworząc kolejne dziury, nie dotykając wcale ścian, jakby z jego pięści wylatywała fala uderzeniowa. Nagle przed oczami smoka zmaterializowała się wampirzyca, kilka sekund zajęło mu zauważenie że płakała, następne kilka zajęło mu zrozumienie tego co się stało, gdyż leżał na podłodze, po chwili doszedł do wniosku że oberwał po głowie gitarą, porządnie, bo poczuł że coś ciepłego płynęło mu po głowie. Z podziwem wpatrywał się w Marcelinę a następnie przerażony tym że wampirzyca planowała przeciąć mu głowę, przeturlał się na lewo, wstał, z trudem utrzymując równowagę i w bojowej pozycji szykował się do kontrataku. Marcelina, wściekła i rozgoryczona nacierała na Seta’a, na oślep machała swoją gitarą basową-toporem. Chłopak starał się unikać nieprzemyślanych cięć, ale były one tak rozrzutne, że nie był w stanie uniknąć wszystkich. Wiedział że zadał jej kilka silnych ciosów i że dadzą one o sobie wkrótce we znaki i wtedy zaatakuje. W trakcie wykonywania zamachu wampirzyca poczuła tępy ból w okolicach żeber, zawahała się co dało Sate’owi pole do manewru - Pięść smoka pamięci! – zaciśnięta pięść chłopca zabłysła na czerwono, w jego oczach pojawiła się satysfakcja i potężnym, magicznym prawym sierpem trafił Marcelinę w podbródek z taką siłą że wyrzuciło ją z domu przez dach. Sate wybiegł z domu gdzie czekała na niego wampirzyca w formie wielkiego nietoperza. Zaraz po wyjściu trafiła go ogromna pięść. Odleciał na dobra kilka metrów, byłoby dalej gdyby ni udało mu się znaleźć stopami ziemi i wyhamować. Odbił się od podłoża i ruszył w stronę Marceliny, planował silny atak gdyż jego ręka lśniła. Chłopak spodziewał się kolejnego nieprzemyślanego ataku ale ten był silny i przemyślany, zmiótł go, a jego twarz przeżyła zetknięci się w wilgotnym i zimnym sklepieniem jaskini. Odkleił się, wpadł do w miarę głębokiej wody i zaczął szarżować na gigantycznego nietoperza, z wzajemnością. Jeden z potężniejszych ciosów odrzucił ich oboje, Marcelina nie była już wściekła na Sate’a, nawet cieszyła się że z niego taki silny wojownik, a nie wygląda. - Skrzydło smoka pamięci! – chłopiec trzymał się za ramię z którego leciała długa na dwa metry wiązka czerwonego światła, Marcelina widząc to również się rozpędziła, ich pięści się zderzyły, stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę siłując się. W końcu powstała magiczna eksplozja która odrzuciła ich na przeciwległe strony jaskini, po przeciwnych brzegach rzeki. Marcelina wróciła do normalnego wyglądu. Oboje leżeli tam ciężko dysząc, walka strasznie ich zmęczyła, chłopak przechylił głowę by sprawdzić ile czasu walczyli i ze zdziwieniem zauważył że słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nadal ciężko dyszał ale mimo to był zadowolony, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Po dziesięciu minutach oboje z trudem podnieśli się i siedzieli oparci plecami o skały. Sate analizował swój stan: trzydzieści mniejszych zadrapań, dziesięć większych po gitarze i ponad setkę siniaków. Jako pierwszy się odezwał - Prze… praszam… nie… chciałem… zrobić … ci… przy… krości… uznałem… że … roz… mowa… nie… ma… sensu… - urwał próbując złapać oddech - … więc… walka… była… najlepszą… opcją – uzupełniła wampirzyca. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu aż do zmroku, chłodne, wilgotne powietrze było jak balsam, łagodziło ból. Sate znów przerwał milczenie - Jak następnym razem dojdzie do walki do nie będziesz już tak rozrzutna? - Tylko jeśli ty od razu przejdziesz do walki na poważnie Oboje się zaśmiali, z trudem wstali, Sate do kuśtykał, a Marcelina do leciała do podziurawionego domu. Chłopak rozejrzał się i przyznał przed sobą że oboje są wyjątkowo silni, naliczył dziesięć dziur. - Daj mi dwadzieścia minut i to naprawię, no może jednak dwa dni – usiadł po turecku przed stojącą wampirzycą i spojrzał na nią dając jej znak, by zrobiła to samo. Zmierzyła smoczego zabójcę wzrokiem i zrozumiała że zraniła go znacznie bardziej niż przypuszczała, a on się tylko uśmiechnął - Już gorzej obrywałem, z resztą, jak znam życie Orion już tu idzie i nas wyleczy – wampirzyca spojrzała na niego jakby kpiła, a Sate zauważył, ze pomoc Oriona nie będzie koniczna, wampirzyca naprawdę szybko się regenerowała, na co patrzył z podziwem - Finn mi trochę wytłumaczył, ale wolałbym wiedzieć co się dokładnie stało… - zaczął cicho chłopak, a Marcelina spuściła z niego wzrok - Wniknę w twoje wspomnienia, ale będziesz miała pełna kontrolę nad tym to zobaczę, a raczej nad tym co mi pokarzesz… - wampirzyca wciąż nie była skora do współpracy, nie odzywała się i wpatrywała się nieruchomo w podłogę, czerwono włos westchnął i wiedział że tylko w jeden sposób uda mu się wszystkiego dowiedzieć - W takim razie najpierw ty zobacz moje wspomnienia – te słowa uderzyły w Marcelinę jak piorun – uznasz czy mam prawo zobaczyć twoje wspomnienia - Dobra – odparła wampirzyca z uśmiechem, Sate dotknął jej ramienia i wypowiedział formułkę - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci: Stara Pamięć! Kontrola! – obojgu zabłysły oczy na czerwono. Dziewczyna nagle widział wszystko na biało, nie licząc siebie, jakby trafiła do nicości, nagle przed nią zmaterializował się niewielki chłopiec, góra 7 lat. Był ubrany w podartą, białą koszulę, przetarte jeansowe spodnie, ale wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Był to mały Sate. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, beztrosko, od ucha do ucha i zaczął machać w stronę Marceliny, lekko zdziwiona, niepewnie odmachała. Dzieciak pobiegł w jej stronę, a tło również zaczęło się materializować, mały przeniknął przez wampirzycę jak przez ducha, a ona odwróciła się i zobaczyła wielkiego smoka. Stał na czterech łapach, zniżył łeb, aby malec mógł go objąć - Wiataj w domu Ricordo - Witaj smyku Wampirzyca z podziwem oglądała smoka, był wysoki na 10 m, miał dwie pary skrzydeł, jedne nad drugą, obie wyrastały mniej więcej w połowie długości tułowia smoka, łuski były krwistoczerwone, a z pleców wyrastały żółte kolce, i dwa charakterystyczne nad dziurkami w nosie. Krajobraz był smutny, wszędzie były tylko skały, najprawdopodobniej wysokie góry, a dzieciak był szczęśliwy, nagle coś jakby szarpnęło i pojawiła się inna scena, jako pierwszy pojawił się Ricordo, miał rozłożone skrzydła, osiadał nisko na nogach, tak że prawie szorował brzuchem po podłożu, był wściekły i przerażony. Po nim pojawił się następny smok, był od niego dużo większy, był szary, miał wielkie zęby, wystające poza pysk, oczy były białe. Jego budowa przypominała budowę Ricordo, ale miał tylko jedną parę skrzydeł. Oba smoki na siebie warczały. Nagle okolica nabrała kolorów, było to dużo później od poprzedniego wspomnienia, gdyż góry pokryła warstwa śniegu. Wzrok Marceliny przykuł mały, przestraszony chłopiec, najwyraźniej płakał, ale wpatrywał się w walczące smoki, był to Sate, teraz dopiero wampirzyca zauważyła że czerwony smok był ranny, a szary nie odniósł obrażeń. Ricordo stanął na dwóch łapach zaczerpnął tchu i krzyknął - Ryk Smoka Pamięci!!! – z paszczy smoka wyleciała wiązka czerwonego światła, która zrzuciła wrogiego smoka ze skały, mimo wygranej smok pamięci był wściekły warknął na przerażonego chłopca, podszedł do niego położył się, dając mu sygnał aby na niego wsiadł. Sate wyszedł zza swojej skały i bez słowa, cały czas płacząc wsiadł na Ricordo, siadł między kolcami na plecach złapał rękami ten co miał przed sobą, a smok odleciał. Kolejne szarpnięcie, krajobraz ponownie stał się biały, obok Marceliny pojawi się młody Sate, od ostatniego wydarzenia minął ponad rok, na jego twarzy znów zagościł ten sam beztroski uśmiech, następnie pokazał się Ricordo był w znacznej odległości od Sate’a, w dodatku był odwrócony do chłopaka tyłem i znacznie szybciej niż poprzednio zmaterializował się krajobraz, była to ogromna jaskinia, wampirzyca usłyszała niewyraźne szmery, smok coś szeptał niestety na tyle cicho że nie dało się go zrozumieć, nagle się odwrócił. W jego oczach szalała dzikość, wściekłość, rządza krwi, wziął wdech i ryknął na Sate’a, zwaliło go to z nóg, smok wybiegł z jaskini i wzniósł się w przestworza, wzrok chłopca za nim wędrował póki nie zniknął nad chmurami. Znów cos szarpnęło, świat znów stał się biały. Wampirzyca rozejrzała się, za nią stał Sate, był dużo straszy, wychudzony, smutny, przygnębiony, nieobecny i załamany. Przed nim pojawiło się dwóch osiłków i jedna kobieta, mężczyźni zobaczyli go i zaczęli się śmiać - TY?! Jak dziesięcioletni dzieciaczek ma pomóc naszemu bratu. - Trzynastoletni – zaśmiali się jeszcze głośniej jeden podszedł do chłopca, najwyraźniej chciał się bić, Sate przewrócił oczami, zanim pięść osiłka trafiła nos chłopca, ten odskoczył i użył tej samej techniki której wcześniej Ricordo. Uniósł wzrok na drugiego osiłka, jego oczy były puste, ale pałały gniewem, następnie spojrzał na tego którego pokonał - Macie szczęście że mam dobry humor, bo inaczej już by nie żył – mężczyzna odszedł od drzwi, Sate przez nie przeszedł i od razu został zaatakowany krzesło na szczęści go nie trafiło to i tak był zaskoczony użył swojej magii i przeciwnik leżał na podłodze, chłopak dotknął jego głowy i powiedział - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci: Stara Pamięć Wizja! – ich oczy zaświeciły, po powrocie do normalności Sate odskoczył, był przerażony, a człowiek który leżał rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął. Wspomnienie znów się zmieniło, wyglądało to jak jakiś pokój hotelowy, była noc, smoczy zabójca obudził się z krzykiem, wyglądał na przerażonego jak wtedy. - Ricordo, nie wiem jak jeszcze długo dam radę to wytrzymać, potrzebuje cię… tato… - wybuchnął płaczem, Marcelina zrozumiało, co to było, wyciągał wspomnienia złych ludzi, takie które ich zmieniły, ale sam nie może ich zapomnieć. Kolejne wspomnienie, miejsce przypominało szpital, Sate nie zmienił się od ostatniego wspomnienia, możliwe że to było poprzedniej nocy. Wszedł do niewielkiej sali, stało tam łóżko, otaczało je około dziesięciu osób, gdy wszedł wszyscy wyszli. Chłopak podszedł do łóżka, leżał na nim chudy staruszek, gdy zobaczył Sate’a uśmiechnął się - Możesz sprawić że coś sobie przypomnę? - Cokolwiek pan zechce - Chcę sobie przypomnieć wszystkie złe chwile – Sate zdziwiony spojrzał na starca - Ale wie pan że ja też to zobaczę? - Daj rękę chłopcze, przejdziemy prze to razem – te słowa zdziwiły zarówno Marceline jak i Sate’a, lecz mimo to dał rękę wyszeptał formułkę, ich oczy zabłysły, a gdy znów wróciły bo normy starzec powiedział - Dziękuję, pokazałeś mi to co zapomniałem, a ty mi to oddałeś, dzięki tobie wiem ile w życiu przeszedłem i ile dzięki temu zdobyłem – Sate zaczął płakać, wszystko zrozumiał, gdyby nie te złe chwile, tych dobrych by nie było, zrozumiał też że całe życie przed nim, a na jego twarzy zagościł ten sam beztroski uśmiech. Mierzył się w życiu z samotnością, głodem, chłodem, smutkiem, ale nie myślał o tym jak uszczęśliwiał ludzi teraz to zauważył. - To ja dziękuję… - wszystko zniknęło, świat stał się czerwony, a po chwili była znów w swoim domu. Chciała spytać Sate’a o kilka rzeczy, ale on miał już na wszystko gotowe odpowiedzi. - Staruch sporo przeszedł, wdał się w wojnę między dwoma gildiami. Sam pochował ponad setkę swoich przyjaciół, lecz mimo wszystko szedł do przodu, nie poddawał się… - ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w podłogę i kontynuował, odpowiadając na kolejne pytania Marceliny -… Ricordo skasował sobie pamięć, aby mnie chronić, najprawdopodobniej wyrył to na piasku, a potem to zatarł, tylko dlatego mnie nie zabił… - urwał i głęboko westchnął jakby chciał wyciągnąć słowa z najciemniejszych zakątków swojego umysłu - … moja magia nie polega na kasowaniu wspomnień, ja je zjadam, mam pamięć absolutną, niestety najpierw muszę zobaczyć to wspomnienie i ono zostaje w mojej głowie… Przerażający Ricordo i złe wspomnienia wracają do mnie każdej nocy, ale wiem że nadejdą lepsze chwile w kiedy nie będę musiał zwracać uwagi na to co było… - wampirzyca zrobiła wdech i wiedziała w pewnym sensie, że będzie żałowała do końca życia tego, co właśnie powie - Będziesz tak się rozczulał czy w końcu przejrzysz moje wspomnienia? – chłopak zareagował jakby się takiego pytania nie spodziewał, następnie wytłumaczył w jaki sposób ma pokazywać wspomnienia. - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci! Stara Pamięć Wizja! – sytuacja się powtórzyła, najpierw oczy zabłysły, świat przed oczami Sate’a stał się biały, następnie ujawnił się krajobraz, ruiny, wszystko było zniszczone. Chłopak rozglądał się tak jeszcze przez chwilkę, następnie usłyszał płacz, odwrócił się i zobaczył małą dziewczynkę o bladoniebieskiej skórze i wystających kłach. Nagle zauważył ją wysoki mężczyzna, również o bladoniebieskiej cerze z siwobiałymi włosami i z brodą, oraz długim nosem, do spodni miał przywiązaną koronę, Sate zmarszczył brwi, coś mu nie pasowało. Mężczyzna otarł wampirzycy łzy wziął jakiegoś misia i dał go jej. Chłopiec widząc to beztrosko się uśmiechał. Poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie, wspomnienie się zmieniało. Teraz zobaczył skraj miasta, okolice lasu, a Marcelina i Simon szukali czegoś, nie wiedział czego, ale szukali. Nagle za krzakami coś się poruszyło, Simon założył korne, zaczął latać a zza krzaków wyskoczył jeleń, mężczyzna zamroził go, ale to była już inna osoba. Wspomnienie po raz kolejny się zmieniło, widział Simona, ale różnił się od poprzedniego, włosy, broda i nos były wyraźnie dłuższe, a skóra była czysto niebieska, zauważył już to czego szukał, na jego głowie była korona, mężczyzna spojrzał w miejsce gdzie nagle zmaterializowała się Marcelina, przewrócił oczami i odleciał. Sate dostał ostrego ataku Deja vu. Wspomnienie po raz kolejny się zmieniło tym razem widział wampirzycę w wieku, śmiało mógłby zaryzykować stwierdzeniem że miała 18 lat. Ale coś się zmieniło, zauważył bliznę na szyi, ale nadal nie rozumiał jednej rzeczy, której pewnie właśnie się ma dowiedzieć. Nagle pojawiło się również tło, Marcelina zabiła niedźwiedzia, następnie wbiła mu kły w kark i zaczęła pić jego krew. Po raz kolejny coś szarpnęło. Sate zobaczył Marcelinę, była przerażona, uciekała przed największym potworem, przed sobą, przez chwile widział tylko ją, ale potem przed nią pojawił się chłopak, wyraźnie straszy od Sate’a wyglądał na jakieś 25 lat, uśmiechnął się i powiedział - Ale wiesz że nie musisz tak żyć? Kolejne szarpnięcie tym razem Marcelina i ten chłopak szli przez jakieś góry, wyglądali na szczęśliwych, lecz coś się stało, ziemia się zatrzęsła, chłopak kazał się jej schować w najbliższej jaskini, a sam poszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje, minęło kilka sekund, a on wrócił, biegiem zaczął shodzic ze skały, ciągnąc za sobą wampirzycę, goniły ich dwa potwory jeden o połowę większy od drugiego chłopak widząc to że ten większy szykuje się do ataku, zatrzymał się i zaczął się zmieniać. Po całkowitej przemianie przypominał człowieka-wilka, odwrócił się i dał znak Marcelinie by się schowała. Walka nie trawała długo, wilkołak zadał w prawdzie kilka silnych ciosów większemu potworowi, ale ten mniejszy go złapał, oba potwory wybuchły straszliwym śmiechem, ten mniejszy ścisnął go, a większy zionął ogniem, ział i ział dłuższą chwilkę, mały puścił chłopaka a następnie zaczął się bawić jego ciałem. W tym czasie większy udał się po Marcelinę. Wampirzyca rozpoczęła walkę z potworem nie minęło dużo czasu aby go powaliła i wściekła wyrwała mu serce. Następne szarpnięcie oznaczało kolejne wspomnienie tym razem zobaczył kilka wspomnień o poznaniu Finna i Jake’a, o tym jak się zaprzyjaźnili pokazała mu jeszcze kilka innych wspomnień. Świat stał się czerwony i znów pojawił się w domu Marceliny, wiedział wszystko. - Chyba już zdążyłam się oswoić z tym że nie uda mi się przywrócić Simona - Tobie się to nigdy nie uda – powiedział sucho, a następnie uśmiechnął się beztrosko i dodał – ale mnie tak! – wampirzyca nie rozumiejąc nic spytała - Uda się? - Oczywiście, wiem już wszystko, co pominąłem i czego w ogóle nie wziąłem pod uwagę. - HEJ, JESTEŚCIE TAM, NIE POZABIJALIŚCIE SIĘ?! – odezwał się głos z zewnątrz i trzy postacie weszły do domu: Orion, Finn i Jake. Rozejrzeli się oni a następnie Orion udzielił pomocy Sate’owi lecząc wszystkie jego rany. Następnie Finn spytał się - Potrzebujesz pomocy przy remoncie? – po usłyszeniu tego Sate i Marcelina zaczęli się śmiać, nie do końca wiedzieli czemu ale cieszyli się z obecności przyjaciół oraz mieli nadzieję że ich koszmar się skończył. Final III Siedzieli tak przez kilka ładnych godzin. Sate opowiadał Finnowi kilka historii, między innymi czemu cały czas kłóci się z Erzą. - Nie rozumiem, co było w tym takie śmieszne? – spytał lekko skołowany Jake, czerwono włosy chłopak i Orion nie mogąc się powstrzymać wybuchli donośnym śmiechem. - Ona wciąż myślała o Jellalu i widziałem kilka pikantnych momentów, widziałem jej reakcje i wymyśliłem kilka fajnych dowcipów, często je opowiadam, ona się wścieka i próbuje mnie zabić. – po raz kolejny, ale już wszyscy wybuchli odnośnym śmiechem, brakowało tylko ogniska po środku, wszyscy po kolei opowiadali różne historie, dowcipy i opowiadania z dreszczykiem. - Dobra słuchajcie tego: Ile Erz trzeba, aby przyjąć oświadczyny Jellala? – Sate uwał – Tego nikt nie wie, bo wszystkie by zwiały! – znów ten sam donośny śmiech, wszyscy znakomicie się dogadywali, siedzieli tak długo gawędząc i jedząc jabłka. Każde po kolei coś wyjaśniało, coś czego żadne z nich nigdy nie było w stanie usłyszeć. Nagle Marcelina przerwała Finnowi - Smoczy zabójca? Czym to dokładnie jest, bo obaj macie związek ze smokami i czy jest was więcej? – Orion podniósł rękę chcąc odpowiedzieć na pytanie, przełknął kawałek jabłka i zaczął mówić. - Smoczy zabójcy posiadają rodzaj magii, którą dały im ich smoki. Smoki szkolą i opiekują się ludźmi jak własnymi dziećmi, ale nie wszystkie, są złe smoki pragnące zniszczyć ludzkość. Od wieków toczą się walki między zwolennikami przeciwnych poglądów, więc szkolą smoczych zabójców by na nich walczyli. Smoczych zabójców jest tylu, że trzeba by było kilku godzin aby wszystkie wymienić, sami wszystkich nie znamy. – zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad każdym słowem Oriona, w końcu uznała to za logiczne, wszyscy spojrzeli na Finna, przyszła jego kolei. - Przyznaję, przeżyłem to pierwszą miłość, nawet dwie, niestety wiedziałem, że nic z tego by nie było – spojrzenie spadło na psa - Ja też – teraz wzrok padł na Marcelinie, westchnęła, wszyscy mówili rzeczy, które powinny być tajemnicą, ona też powinna coś takiego powiedzieć - Swego czasu byłam zabójczynią, zabijałam wszystko co żyło, dla ich krwi, wliczając w to wampira, który mnie zmienił i nagadał że wampiry mogą tylko żywić się krwią – Finn dźgnął Oriona w bok i powiedział - Brzmi znajomo? – niebieskooki mag westchnął - Tak…? - Sate spojrzał na niego pytająco - Kiedyś byłem najemnikiem szukającym zaczepki, nie zabijałem tylko tego którego miałem dorwać, zabijałem wszystkich, byłem wściekły na życie, ale się nie zabiłem, lecz nigdy nie przestanę żałować tego co robiłem po włączeniu trybu „Bestii”. – smoczy zabójca pamięci nagle się odezwał - Kiedyś sobie obiecałem że nigdy, przenigdy nie będę niczego żałował, opłaciło się, dzięki temu jestem niepoprawnym optymistą i należę do tak wspaniałej gildii. – było jeszcze kilka pytań o magię smoka, życie w gildii, lewitowanie, smak czerwieni i kilka innych pokręconych pytań, o których lepiej nie wspominać. Następnie Sate przedstawił wszystkim swój genialny plan. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aby Sate, Finn i Jake zasnęli, Orion był nawet zdziwiony czemu Marcelina nie śpi, lecz zanim zdążył spytać o powód, ona go poprzedziła - Dlaczego nie śpisz? - Sam chciałem się ciebie o to spytać, ale skoro ty byłaś pierwsza, od zawsze byłem przystosowywany do zarywania nocek, w tej chwili dopracowuję szczegóły planu Sate’a nie do końca wszystko przewidział. Plan sam w swojej prostocie jest genialny, ale na wszelki wypadek muszę go dopracować. Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. – dodał na końcu - Chciałabym, ale minęło tyle lat, skąd on może wiedzieć że się uda? - To plan gościa co wszystko pamięta, dopracowany przez najlepszego stratega w Fiore -odparł „skromnie” Orion, a niepokój Marceliny odleciał jak ptak, chłopak to zauważył i bazgrząc w notesiku szczegóły odezwał się - Idź spać – ona tego już nie usłyszała, gdyż zasnęła. Następny dzień był pełen przygotowań od samej pobudki. „''Pierwsza faza mojego planu będzie polegała na moim posileniu się, to raczej będzie najcięższy przypadek i będę potrzebował ogromnej magicznej mocy, będę musiał się udać w najbardziej magiczne i jedno z najstarszych miejsce w Ooo.” Każda faza miała mieć speca który miał się zająć daną fazą, pierwszą zajął się Jake. „Druga faza polega na sprowadzeniu Lodowego Króla do słodkiego królestwa, oraz zdjęcie mu korony” jak dało się domyślić specjalistą w tym przypadku był Finn. „Trzecia faza będzie polegała się na przebiciu przez mur” mimo iż nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi to Marcelina miała mu przy tym pomóc, no i ostatnia faza „Obawiam się że raczej taka ilość magii może mnie skrajnie wyczerpać, a przebijanie się przez „mur” może przeciążyć moją magię więc przydałby się ktoś kto mnie poratuje, albo odratuje, w najgorszym wypadku wytłumaczy się przed mistrzem dlaczego umarłem.”, ale ostatniego scenariusza Orion wolał nie brać pod uwagę, niestety jako strateg musiał. Na początek Jake, Sate i Orion, który ich poprosił o to aby jednak do czegoś się przydać i wyruszyli na wyprawę za ocean. Następnie Finn udał się do domu Lodowego Króla, a Marcelina do wcześniej ustalonego miejsca. Jak dane było się domyślić jako pierwszy na swoje miejsce dotarł Finn, każda faza była równie ważna, ale wiedział że bez Lodowego Króla nic nie wyjdzie, więc biegł ile sił w nogach aby zdążyć na czas zdjąć koronę. Następna na miejscu była nie spiesząca się Marcelina, a następni byli Orion, Sate i Jake. Chłopaki wylądowali w tunelu, wielkim tunelu a zaraz po wejściu do środka przywitała ich zgraja nieumartych, pies i niebieskooki mag uporali się z nimi dosyć szybko, niestety błyskawicznie wrócili do walki. Obaj przejęli na siebie całe natarcie, więc Sate mógł spokojnie udać się do „Źródła mocy Licha”, nie był zachwycony tym że musi to zrobić, to miejsce emanował mroczną magią i złymi wspomnieniami, ale był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia złych wspomnień więc zaczął wchłaniać wspomnienia, wsysać je, z każdego fragmentu tunelu napływały do niego czerwone wiązki światła. Nigdy nie czuł takiej potęgi, siły i rządzy, z trudem próbował ją poskromić, ale nie był w stanie, jego oczy przybrały niecodzienny wygląd a w jego głowie odezwał się cichy, przerażający, przeszywający kości głos „Co tu robisz?” „Kim jesteś?” „Wiesz że mi teraz pomożesz?” „Czy wiesz że za chwilkę będziemy jednym?” Pytania powtarzały się wielokrotnie czasem były w to wplatane inne, po niektórych rozlegał się śmiech, krzyk i inne głosy, zajęło mu chwilę aby zrozumieć że wszystko ucichło, że to były tylko wspomnienia, złe myśli, następną chwilę zajęło mu przeanalizowanie wspomnień które wchłonął. Był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Finn w tym czasie włamał się do domu Lodowego Króla - Królu!? – nikt się nie odezwał, Finn zniecierpliwiony krzyknął tak jeszcze kilka razy, a następnie zaczął szukać staruszka po całym zamknie będąc w stanie go znaleźć zaczął wszystko demolować, bał się że nie podoła zadaniu, musi się stawić przed Sate’em, nie mógł zawalić, nie miał prawa się poddać, jeszcze jakiś czas chciał być bohaterem. Kopnięciem rozwalał wszystkie drzwi po kolei, nie był do końca przygotowany na to co tam widział. Komnaty były wypełnione różnymi dziwnymi rzeczami od plakatów, przez damską bieliznę po wszelkiego rodzaju skóry i kości, te przedmiotu wyglądały obsesyjnie. Nagle wszedł do wielkiej komnaty wypełnionej książkami, na jej końcu wznosiły się schodu do lodowych figur przedstawiających dziewczynę w czapce królika i kotkę. Chłopak był wielce zniesmaczony tym co widzi, chciał już wyjść kiedy kontem oka zauważył kawałem szafirowej szaty wystającej zza wielkiego stosu książek. Finn wyciągnął miecz zakradł się i zaatakował staruszka od tyłu. Odskoczył przestraszony, a następnie „lekko poirytowany” cisnął w chłopaka kilkoma lodowymi piorunami, chłopiec uniknął wszystkich cisów a następnie wziął pierwszą, lepszą książkę i rzucił nią w twarz starca. Po rzuceniu kilku następnych książek wybiegł z komnaty trzymając całkiem sporo w rękach. Nadal poirytowany Lodowy Król ciskał w Finna lodowymi piorunami, na szczęście żaden nie trafił, kolejnym pomysłem było zamrożenie podłoża, niestety tym razem mu się udało, młody bohater miał zamarznięte stopy. Finn próbował się ruszyć ale mu nie wyszło, następnie odwrócił głowę w stronę przeciwnika i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Upuścił wszystkie książki, potem jedną podniósł i zaczął wyrywać kolejno stronę po stronie. Zszokowany Lodowy Król patrzył na chłopka jak na psychopatę, psychola znęcającego się nad książkami, podłego mordercę wielkich, nieopublikowanych dzieł. Staruszek cisnął piorunem w bohatera, ale on tak balansował ciałem że ten piorun trafił w lód więżący mu stopy a następnie pękł. Finn schylił się po książkę i rzucił nią w głowę rywala, strącając mu koronę z głowy. Matematycznie, przeszło mu przez myśl, a następnie chwycił magiczny przedmiot i rzucił się do ucieczki. Gdy Lodowy Król wstał, zaczął gonić złodziejaszka. Po długim pościgu znaleźli się w słodkim królestwie, gdzie była już Marcelina. Zaczęła się najgorsza część, zatrzymanie Lodowego Króla w Królestwie. Sate, Orion i Jake właśnie wracali, lecz smoczy zabójca był dziwnie niespokojny, przestraszony i zamyślony. Martwiły go wspomnienia które wchłoną, były całkiem inne od tych co je dotychczas zjadał, jakieś zniekształcone, zamazane, czarne postacie wyglądające jak manekiny, ale jego uwagę przykuło pierwsze wspomnienie. Do dziury wpadała zaciemniona postać, nie dało się rozpoznać nawet płci, kiedy ta osoba zanurzyła się już w zielonej substancji wypełniającą dziurę rozległy się te same pytania co wcześniej, następnie następuje przemiana i z dziury wychodzi kościany potwór. Zanim skończył rozmyślać zauważył że już są blisko brzegu, uznał że przemyślenia trzeba zostawić na później i wziąć się za kolejną fazę planu. Zatarł ręce i wszyscy trzej pobiegli do Królestwa. Kiedy już byli na miejscu zobaczyli że Finnowi się udało wykonać swoje zadanie. Bohater rzucił koronę Orionowi, a Sate przygotowywał się do zmierzenia z poważnym przypadkiem zaniku pamięci, a raczej wg jego teorii i obserwacji, ukrycia pamięci. Dotknął palcem czoła staruszka i wyszeptał nową formułkę - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci Licha! Przebicie! – słowo „Lich” wyparło na Finnie ogromne wrażenie, czerwono włosy smoczy zabójca posiadł niewielką część jego mocy, miał tylko nadzieje że nie uda się władcy zła opętać tak wspaniałego maga i przyjaciela. Sate miał wrażenie jakby próbował zniszczyć mur gołą pięścią, przesyłał wspomnienia, głosy, słowa, dźwięki, obrazy i inne rzeczy które powinny pobudzić pamięć do pracy, ale one nic nie dawały jakby wpadały do studni bez dna i tam zostawały pochłaniane przez nicość. Przewidział to. Odwrócił się do wampirzycy, co było dziwne nie miał czerwonych oczu, tylko zielone, bił od nich zielony blask, moc władcy zła była potężna i jej moc w połączeniu z mocą smoka pamięci była niesamowicie potężna, chłopakowi przeszło przez myśl co by było gdyby Natsu posiadł taką potęgę. Marcelina podleciała do smoczego zabójcy, a ten dotknął jej czoła. Wampirzyca nigdy nie czuła się tak dziwnie, mimo iż wiedziała co się dzieje wokół miała wrażenie jakby znajdowała się w jakiejś próżni z murem po środku. Nagle obok pojawił się Sate i wytłumaczył że to jest miejsce w umyśle Króla, gdzie powinny być wspomnienia, wspomnień, mur który widzą jest barierą stworzoną przez koronę. Jedynym sposobem było przeniesienie wspomnień, wszystkich jakie miała, które mogłyby mieć na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. Pomyślała o tym co się działo przez rok który spędziła z Simonem, a jej wspomnienia poszybowały i zniknęły, jak poprzednio. Próba zniszczenia muru znów nie powiodła się, nie poddawali się wiąż przesyłali wspomnienia, więcej wspomnień, dobrych i złych chwil. Finn patrzył na nich ze spokojem, ale w pewnym momencie coś się stało, miał jakieś złe przeczucie, którego nie mógł się pozbyć, ono narastało, jakby miało stać się jakieś nieszczęście. Marcelina przesyłała tyle wspomnień w ciągu kilku sekund, a smoczy zabójca starał się wyciągnąć z nich najważniejsze momenty i przesłać je że magia Sate’a, Króla i wampirzycy się połączyła, tworząc niestabilny i niesamowicie potężny rodzaj magii. Finn zauważył że między nimi powstaje jakaś zielona lewitująca kula, półprzezroczysta, była to magia w czystej postaci, bohaterowi nie zajęło Wiela czasu aby zrozumieć że jest to coś niebezpiecznego. - UCIEKAJCIE TO ZARAZ WYBUCHNIE!!! – mówiąc to sam padł na ziemię, pies w sumie zrobił to samo i kilku gapiów (czyt. wszyscy mieszkańcy Królestwa). Sate jednak nie posłuchał, przesyłał dalej, nie chciał tego zawalić, nie chciał zrobić czegoś, czego będzie żałował, Finn to zauważył, ale Orion go powstrzymał, dla niego utrata jednego smoczego zabójcy jest ciosem, ale dwóch, to już byłoby stanowczo za dużo, ale bohater nadal chciał pomóc jakoś przyjacielowi, niestety Jake przyłączył się do Oriona, on również nie zniósłby straty najlepszego przyjaciela. Czerwono włosy smok rozumiał że właśnie przekroczył limit, ale przebił się przez mur, trzeba tylko włożyć tam wszystkie nawet najmniej ważne wspomnienia, a pamięć sama z siebie, zrobi resztę. Nagle coś go wyrwało z pamięci Króla i zobaczył że za kilka sekund ta magia się przeciąży i wybuchnie. Sate zrobił krok i odepchnął najdalej jak tylko mógł wampirzycę i Króla, a następnie sam odskoczył, niestety jego reakcja była opóźniona. Kula rozgrzała się do białości i eksplodowała w promieniu 2 m znajdował się ogień, Marcelina i staruszek nie znaleźli się bezpośrednio w zasięgu ognia, ale i tak byli ranni, w najgorszym stanie okazał się Sate, nie odskoczył na tyle aby nie znaleźć się w zasięgu ognia, dosłownie płoną. Gdy udało się ugasić czerwono włosa, bohaterowie i Orion zabrali całą trójkę poszkodowanych do szpitala, gdzie od razu Orion wziął się za leczenie ran zielonookiego smoka. Finn był wyjątkowo nerwowy, nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego co się stanie, ale miał przeczucie, zaklinał się czemu go nie posłuchał zaraz po tym jak się pojawiło, może wszyscy byliby przytomni i kontynuowali milutką wczorajszą pogawędkę, wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi i nie zamartwiałby się o to czy jego przyjaciel jednak to przeżyje, w pełni wściekłości uderzył pięścią w ścianę tak że powstało w niej wgłębienie i kilka pęknięć. Orion był za o w pełni skupiony jego dłonie świeciły na niebiesko, a Jake wpatrywał się jak kolejne rany Sate’a znikają, nie miał już poparzenia na całym ciele, jego oddech stał się równomierny a poważniejsze rany poznikały, z kilkoma wyjątkami, których orli mag już nie wyleczył. - Mam dobre i złe wieści, dobra jest taka że przeżyje, zła natomiast że z pewnym wyjątkiem. – bohaterowi ulżyło że jego przyjacielowi nic nie jest, następnie odetchnął głęboko, bo nie wiedział co będzie gdy jego przyjaciel się obudzi, nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć, jak to wyjaśnić, ale najgorsze było to że nie wiedział jak on to przyjmie, podobno obiecał sobie że nie będzie niczego żałował, ale czy było warto? Na to pytanie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć dopiero po dwóch dniach. Sate powoli otwierał oczy, nie był pewny czy żyje, czy jego misja się powiodła, czy przeżyli? Oparł się na łokciu i zobaczył że przed jego łóżkiem w rzędzie siedzą: Finn, Jake i Orion, cieszył się że widzi kolegów z gildii, następnie opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, cieszył się że żyje. Następni wszyscy do niego podeszli by przekazać mu dobre i złe wieści. Sate znów podniósł się na łokciu i zobaczył Króla, zmienił się, jego broda była znacznie krótsza a skóra była odrobinę ciemniejsza, niestety był nieprzytomny, podobnie jak Marcelina, ale opadł spokojnie na poduszkę i uśmiechnął się od uch do ucha - Nie żałuję! Naprawdę było warto! – wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, magowie myśleli że czerwono włosy smok gorzej przyjmie to że stracił lewą nogę. Nie minęło dużo czasu by Królewna Balonowa wymyśliła sposób na brak nogi chłopca, przez te trzy dni robiła ona mechaniczna nogę, wersję 0.1 beta, po krótkiej operacji podłączenia nogi, Sate wrócił na swoją salę by dokończyć leczenie, mimo iż poważne rany zniknęły, stracił niemalże całą swoją magię, był wyczerpany i obolały, mimo posiadania obu nóg i tak nie byłby w stanie chodzić. Po kilku dniach obudziła się również Marcelina, odwróciła się w stronę Sate’a i pocierając obolałą głowę spytała - Udało się? – smoczy zabójca opychał się w tym momencie słodyczami, ale odwrócił się w jej stronę, uśmiechnął z ustami pełnymi cukierków i wskazał ręką łóżko Króla, a właściwie Simona, różnił się znacznie od tego staruszka którego opętała korona, miał brudno niebieską skórę i szarawe włosy i brodę. Marcelina patrzyła na niego i zaczęła płakać, ale były to łzy szczęścia, i jakto później stwierdzili Finn i Jake, jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli jej aż tak szczęśliwej. PO upływie kilku dni Sate stawiał już pierwsze kroki swoja nogą, niestety nie była idealna, zacinała się i wykonywała jakieś dziwne ruchy, więc Balonowa od razu wzięła się do pracy. Największą wadą utraty nogi było to że nieważne jak niesamowita byłaby ta sztuczna noga, i tak nie przewodziłaby magii, byłby to jego słaby punkt. Finn i tak się cieszył że czerwono włos przeżył wypadek i że nie narzekał z powodu braku nogi, a to oznaczało powrót do domu, niestety 15 lat w Ooo zrobiło swoje, bohater czuł się tu jak w domu i w pewnym sensie nie chciał opuszczać tej krainy, ale od tak dawna nie widział gildii, swojego domu, swojej rodziny, od tak dawna nie widział Jake’a jak Rage’a, jako żółtego kota z tatuażami, z całą masą niebieskich tatuaży. Nie wiedział co myśleć, chciał wrócić do Fiore, ale nie chciał zostawiać Ooo, które stało się jego domem, dwa domy i mógł wybrać tylko jeden, a ten wybór przesądzi o wszystkim, o całej jego przyszłości, z przemyśleń wyrwał go krzyk - NIC NIE SŁYSZĘ!!! – z początku wszyscy podskoczyli ze strachu, ale nie należało się bać tylko cieszyć, owy krzyk wydał z siebie Simon, po długim tygodniu odzyskał przytomność - SŁYSZYSZ MNIE!!!!???? – krzyknął Finn - Tak, Finn, ciebie słyszę, chodzi mi o szepty które mówiła korona, o wizje – najwyraźniej wszystko pamiętał, nawet to co robił jak był Lodowym Królem, od razu Sate zaczął wypytywać o wspomnienia, co dokładnie pamiętał, nie wiadomo czy dobrze, czy nie dobrze, ale pamiętał wszystko co robił jak był władcą lodu, nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale był bezgranicznie wdzięczny Finnowi i Jake’owi za to że go powstrzymywali i Sate’owi gdyż to on zakończył wszystko co zrobił złego. Finn kazał schować koronę w najpilniej strzeżonym skarbcu, aby nikt już nie stał się marionetką tego przedmiotu. Marcelina dość długo rozmawiała z Simonem, która wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć że się udało, że czerwono włosy smok przywrócił człowieka który, wydawałoby się, przepadł na zawsze, ale nie, on był tu siedział obok, rozmawiali, Simon żyje, nie zniknął, nie przepadł. Sate w tym momencie próbował się oswoić z kolejną nogą, modelem 1.5, a ten sprawdzał się znakomicie, no Ga została, pozostała kwestia powrotu do domu. Kiedy Orion, Finn, Jake i Sate stanęli w miejscu gdzie orli mag miał postawić portal, nie chcieli odchodzić, za dobrze się tu czuli, ale nagle zaczepił ich skrobek - Chodźcie, przecież musimy się pożegnać – i wszyscy bez słowa poszli na grabarzem, to co zobaczyli, było niesamowite, przed nimi stanął olbrzymi tłum, chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy Ooo, a każdy miał w dłoniach tabliczkę z napisem „Dziękuję za wszystko! Żegnajcie przyjaciele” dla nich to było już za dużo, wzruszyli się do łez stali tak płacząc i ogarniali wzrokiem tłum, Sate i Orion może nie zasłużyli na takie pożegnanie, ale i tak byli wzruszeni gdy zobaczyli wielki napis ''„Wspaniali przyjaciele, niezwykli bohaterowie: Finn, Jake, Orion i Sate” ''nigdy nawet nie marzyli o tak wzruszającym pożegnaniu. Epilog Po przy długim pożegnaniu Orion postawił portal. Wielki, różowy, lewitujący placek oznaczał powrót do domu, Finn i Jake tęskinie odwrócili się w stronę mieszkańców Ooo, pomachali im i cała czwórka weszła w portal. Przywitały ich krzyki i wiwaty magów z Fairy Tail. Finn, a raczej Raff spojrzał na przyjaciela, a Jake, a dokładniej Rage spojrzał na Raffa, obaj wrócili do normalności. Mieli wrażenie, jakby od piętnastu lat nie widzieli przyjaciół, teraz mogli im się przyjrzeć wszyscy postąpili krok do przodu, a portal za nimi się zamknął. Nagle ktoś rzucił stołem i trafił w Sate’a. Raff spojrzał na rzucającego, była to Erza, a następnie roześmiał się, brakowało mu tego, ciągłych imprez i awantur. Natsu przyglądał mu się z ciekawością - Ale masz głupią czapkę! – po powiedzeniu tego wybuchnął śmiechem, smoczy zabójca wody zaczerwienił się i zdjął czapkę - Ryk Wodnego Smoka!!!! – z ust blond włosego smoczego zabójcy wydobyła się wiązka wody, jakby wystrzeloną z węża ogrodowego, która trafiła w Natsu i dorzuciła go tak, że uderzył w ścianę budynku gildii. Sate doszedł do siebie i wstał, następnie zauważył że Gajeel patrzy się na jego nogę - Nawet o tym nie myśl! – skarcił go czerwono włosy smok, ale jego nowa noga przyciągnęła kilku gapiów, jako pierwsza odezwała się dziewczyna w zbroi, o szkarłatnych włosach, z mieczem w ręku - Co ci się stało? - Nigdy nie sądziłem że to ty się będziesz o mnie martwić, Erza, ale powiem że spełniłem dobry uczynek, ale były, hmm… komplikacje i w zamian dostałem taką fajną robo nogę. Nie martw się Gajeel, mam dla ciebie kilka śrubek – chłopak pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął kilka błyszczących, nowych kawałków metalu, a następnie rzucił je wysokiemu, umięśnionemu mężczyźnie o czerwonych oczach i długich metaliczno czarnych włosach. Złapał je i przyglądał się, nie był pewien co do smaku, już kiedyś w innym wymiarze jadł metal i był obrzydliwy, więc to mogło być o wiele, wiele gorsze. Zamknął oczy i zjadł jedną, szok! Śrubki okazały się znakomite! Gajeel zjadł wszystkie ze smakiem a następnie głodnym wzrokiem patrzył na nogę czerwono włosego maga. - SATE! Przywiozłeś mi coś? – spytał chłopak o różowych włosach przypominających mnóstwo małych rogów, o żółtych oczach, budową przypominający Sate’a. Czerwono włosy smoczy zabójca uśmiechnął się, a Raff pogrzebał w plecaku i wyciągnął mały plastikowy przedmiocik, Sate wziął go, nacisnął i z przedmiotu wystrzelił płomień, była to zapalniczka. Natsu wpatrywał się z niedowierzeniem w płomień a następnie go zjadł. Gajeel i Natsu to smoczy zabójcy, Gajeel to smoczy zabójca metalu, a Nastu to smoczy zabójca ognia, ich smoki mają na imię Metallicana i Igneel. - ZNAKOMITY! – krzyknął smok ognia, a Raffa, Rage’a i Sate’a podeszło więcej osób, w tym czasie Orion niezauważony przeszedł bokiem by trochę odetchnąć od tłumu i przemyśleć to co stało się w Ooo. Podeszła do niego wysoka blond włosa dziewczyna o dużych brązowych oczach a razem z nią mała niebiesko włosa dziewczynka również o brązowych oczach. - Lucy, Wendy! …. Hmm… Jak długo nas nie było? - Jakieś cztery godziny – odpowiedziała niebiesko włosa dziewczynka. Odpowiedź zdziwiła orlego maga, tydzień w Ooo równał się czterem godzinom w Fiore. - Coś się stało? - Stało się Lucy, stało i to całkiem sporo… - dziewczyny nie do końca zrozumiały to co Orion miał im przekazać, nie dokończył tylko wybuchnął śmiechem - Cztery godziny chłopaki! – krzyknął do Sate’a, Raffa i Rage’a, a oni tez wybuchli śmiechem, nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego się śmieją, ale chcieli rozumieć, po dłuższej chwili opanowywania się Raff wszedł na stół i zaczął wyjaśniać - W świecie z którego przybywamy, w ciągu tutejszego miesiąca, minęło piętnaście lat. W ciągu tutejszych czterech godzin ja walczyłem z potworem, Sate walczył, zaprzyjaźnił się, przywrócił komuś pamięć i stracił nogę. Całkiem sporo jak na cztery godziny, nie? – ponownie wybuchli śmiechem, a przyłączyła się do nich cała gildia. Rozpoczęła się wielka impreza, pełen serwis. - Kto chce się ze mną zmierzyć? – powiedziała dziewczyna o długich, brązowych falowanych włosach trzymając kufel piwa w ręku z lekko poczerwienioną twarzą. Podeszło do niej kilka osób i wszyscy zaczęli pić, skończyło się na tym że rzucająca wyzwanie Cana okazała się najwytrzymalsza, a na podłodze leżeli jej przeciwnicy - Nie mieliście ze mną szans! Jestem królową piwa i alkoholu! Kto chce się ze mną jeszcze zmierzyć? – nikt nie podszedł a „Królowa piwa i alkoholu” dokończyła beczkę w samotności. - Mężczyzna! – krzyknął potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna po wysłuchaniu opowieści Raffa i Rage’a wszyscy uważnie słuchali słów wypowiadanych przez byłego mieszkańca Ooo, wszyscy byli zdziwieni, to, co usłyszeli dla nich było dziwne, nierealne, nieosiągalne, niewyobrażalne a smoczy zabójca wody to wszystko widział i był w stanie to opisać szczegółowo. Wszyscy analizowali każde słowo Raffa i dzielili się ze sobą swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Historia została opowiedziana z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, ale to i tak za mało trzeba byłoby tam być, trzeba byłoby to przeżyć. - Raff walcz ze mną! Jeśli w tym wymiarze stałeś się silniejszy to zamierzam sprawdzić jak bardzo! – rozpoczęła się walka, woda tryskała z rąk, nóg i ust Raffa, a ogień buchał z kończyn Natsu, ostatecznie obaj padli na podłogę zmęczeni. Rage z podziwem obejrzał walkę, ale wiedział że to nie jest pełnia możliwości obu smoczych zabójców, dali sobie tylko próbkę swoich możliwości. Czarny kot o okrągłych uszkach, z mieczem na plecach i w zielonych spodenkach podszedł do żółtego kota - Rage, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, może my też powalczymy? – Rage uśmiechnął się, dotknął prawą łapką tatuażu na lewej łapce, nagle tatuaże na jego ciele zabłysły i lewej łapie kota pojawiła się włócznia z wody. - Jak najbardziej – oba koty się powiększyły, urosły tak to dwóch metrów, z czego czarny kot, pantera Lily, był odrobinę wyższy. Lily dobył miecza, który również się powiększył, włócznia w łapie żółtego exceeda również urosła, była długa na 4 metry. Oba oręże się zetknęły, koty rozwinęły skrzydła i rozpoczęły walkę w powietrzu, niestety walka odbywała się w gildii więc musieli się zadowolić lataniem metr nad podłogą, do walki wkrótce przyłączyła się reszta gildii. Ciężko było powiedzieć co się działo dalej, bo nikt tego nie ogarniał, wiedzieli tylko że jak się pobudzili to było już rano, a impreza zaczęła się znowu. Tym razem bardzo pewny siebie był Sate, kilka chwil po przebudzeniu zarzucił dowcip z serii „Erza x Jellal”, tym razem szkarłatno włosa naprawdę się wkurzyła, bo zmieniła zbroję na o wiele bardziej bojową, na wspaniałą czarną zbroję. Sate od razu przeszedł do rzeczy - Ryk smoka pamięci! – z jego ust wydobyła się czerwona smuga światła, ale Erza zrobiła unik i uderzyła go tarczą, smoczy zabójca uderzył w ścianę, następnie trochę się porozciągał i ruszył do walki, potężny miecz Erzy rozcinał magię. Sate skakał i atakował, nie ustępował przeciwniczce, w końcu zrobił zamach i trafił pięścią w zbroję, niestety bez magii więc złapał się za nadgarstek i zaczął głośno krzyczeć, przy okazji się odsłonił i Erza go zaatakowała. Chłopak przeleciał na drugą stronę gildii i znów rąbną w ścianę. Walka była wyrównana, ale nie był w stanie utrzymać poziomu magii i dodatkowo się odsłonił, miał w prawdzie jeszcze siłę by walczyć, ale gdyby to nie była prawdziwa walka na śmierć i życie to już by nie żył i był tego w pełni świadomy. Smoczy zabójca pamięci siadł na najbliższym stole, a następnie się na nim położył. Raff w tym czasie cieszył się że znów może używać magii wody, od dawna magia nie płynęła w jego żyłach, nie przesycała go siłą ani mocą. Cudowne uczucie. Wyobraź sobie że w twoich żyłach płynie cola i ona buzuje, daje ci siłę i motywuję do działania. Wiązki wody latały na wszystkie strony gildii. -Orion! Walcz ze mną! – krzyknął do półprzytomnego maga wiatru, który nie spał przez całą noc. Nie chciał walczyć, ale nie mógł dać przeciwnikowi za wygraną. Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę przeciwnika, padł na podłogę i zaczął głośno chrapać. Raff parzył na niego przez chwilę, uniósł ręce w górę i krzyknął - WYGRAŁEM! JESTEM NIEPOKONANY! - odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa i poszedł pochwalić się zwycięstwem Rage’owi, który niestety spał… jak z resztą Resta gildii (nie licząc Cany która piła, jak zawsze z resztą). Smoczy zabójca wody usiadł i westchnął, brakowało mu tego wszystkiego, tego chaosu w gildii, imprez od rana do nocy, ciągłych walk i destrukcji. Uśmiechnął się i znów zaczął się bawić swoją magią, po dłuższym czasie zmęczył się i nie zauważył kiedy zasnął. Kiedy się obudził wszyscy byli już na nogach (z wyjątkiem Cany która cały czas piła). Stał nad nim Orion, dla Raffa było to jednoznaczne ze słowem rewanż, chłopak wstał i obaj wyszli z budynku. Wiatr wiał w kierunku maga wiatru, Raff uśmiechnął się i wypił kilka łyków wody, następnie poczuł przypływ sił. Obaj przeszli od razu do rzeczy, wodne słupy leciały w stronę Oriona który ciął je skrzydłami z wiatru. - Ryk wodnego smoka!!! – z ust Raffa wystrzelił słup z wody, który również rozciął Orion z ogromną łatwością. Smok znów natarł na maga orła, niestety i tym razem odniósł porażkę. Orionowi blizna zabłysła na niebiesko a następnie wiatr wokół jego rąk chłopak zaszarżował na Raffa który zdążył się zasłonić tarczą z wody, mag wiatru ominął smoka wody i zaatakował go od boku. Orion był silniejszy od Raffa, więc wygrał chociaż walka trwała dość długo. Obaj zmęczeni wrócili do gildii, a pierwsze co zauważyli to Sete’a pogrążonego w myślach. Orion zaciekawiony podszedł do niego - Sate, coś się stało? - Coś mi tu nie gra… wspomnienia które zjadłem są niekompletne, nigdy nie zdażyło mi się coś takiego… - Do czego zmierzasz? - Muszę udać się do Ooo i dowiedzieć się dlaczego te wspomnienia są niekompletne – Orion zdziwił się ale kiwnął głową, podszedł do ściany. - Sekretna Technika Błękitnego Orła! Nieznany Świat! – machnął ręką a na ścianie pojawił się różowy placek. Sate pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i zniknął w portalu, który zaraz po tym się zamknął. Orion spuścił głowę i westchnął. - Nie wróci – szepnął – ten idiota potrzebuje się wytłumaczyć… nawet przed samym sobą – wszyscy patrzyli na Oriona pytająco - Co? – spytał Raff - Nie widziałeś? Chłopak się zakochał… Kategoria:Crossovery Kategoria:Opowiadania